Love with your heart
by karimebane
Summary: This is a Magnus x Clary fanfiction. Clary never falls for Jace. She can't stop thinking about Magnus after the party. Magnus can't stop thinking of her neither. The go out in a date and soon relaize they want to spend more time together. Jace is a protective brother. But does Alec likes Clary? What will Valentine's reaction be? What does Raphael wants with Clary?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, I'm so happy, I hope you guys like it. I love The Mortal Instruments, I have read all five books and I'm waiting for City Of Havently Fire. I have been reading fanfictions and I decided to write one my own. I really like the idea of Magnus and Clary. I changed a lots of stuff like Magnus being bisexual, dressing 'funny', wearing make up, his hair (by that I mean the spikes, he's hair is more like in the movie), liking Alec. Clary doesn't like Jace, they never kissed, Jace just told her he liked her. Also, the last time Magnus saw Clary before the party was when she was 12, Joselyn picked up the 'posion' from Magnus because it was hard to get clary to go, don't hate me.**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 1**

**CPOV**

"ugh" where is it, where did I put it. I have been searching my room ( her new room in Luke's house of course) for about 20 min. and couldn't find it. I have searched everywhere but can't find the piece of paper with Magnus number. Where did I put it she asked herself. She walked to her bed, picking things she had dropped during her search. She let herself fall in her bed, her red locks everywhere her pillow. Her sketchbook fell to the floor. First she had been sitting in her bed fitghting whether call him or not, then when she had finally decided to call him she couldn't find his number.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking of Magnus, maybe this was a sign that she shouldn't call him. As she picked up her sketchbook from the floor, a piece of paper fall. She picked up the small paper which had a number and read_: Magnus Bane. Call me._ with blue pen, in a beautiful handwriting.

I sat in my bed, hesitating, with my phone in a hand and Magnus' number in the other. Call him I told myself. But instead I let myself fall into my bed again and looked up the ceiling. I pictured him, his beautiful face, with those dark brown eyes and a grin across his face. _call me_, he said putting a piece of paper on the pocket of my leather jacket. Meeting him had been the best part of his party, well the only good thing since Simon turning into a rat wasn't a good thing even though I laugh about it now. I closed my eyes to picture him again, this time after he healed Alec.

Flashback: after Valentine left

I was sitting in a infirmary's bed, my body ashed. Two beds from mine was Alec, his eyes closed, resting on his back. Magnus had healed him, Isabelle said she was surprised when she saw him. She said he had ordered her out the room, and when she did so, green and red sparks had come out under the door.

I touched my forehead "auch!" It hurts. I felt a warm liquid in my fingers' I looked at them there was blood "well this will leave a mark" I said

"I can help with that" a male voice said, it sounded familiar. I looked up and Magnus was standing there, at the side of the bed. He was dressed all black .

"Uh...mm...Magnus"I said, he is extremely handsome, his dark brown and cat-like eyes are interesting...wait why am I thinking about this? I asked myself I pushed the thought away.

"Does it hurts? How bad are you hurt? Lie down I will heal you" Magnus said. I could see concern in his eyes. Did he care about me?

"Umm... no I'm OK I will use a _irazel_"

"No need, when I'm here, now lie down or I will do it myself" he said with his cat eyes. I lied down without looking away from him.

"Thank you"

"Close your eyes" he said, still with those unreadable cat eyes . I closed my eyes, I felt two warm fingers on my forehead where the bleeding was. Then I felt warmth all over my body and the pain was gone.

"Open your eyes" I opened my eyes and Magnus was standing closer to me.

"Thank you helping me and Alec l..." he cut me off

"My pleasure, and I helped Alec because for you, I know you would blame yourself if something happened to him"

"F...for me?"

"Yes, only for you"

**end of flashback**

"I'm calling him"

* * *

**MPOV**

I was lying on the couch in he living room watching TV. I was a bit tired because I had a client earlier, I didn't even know what was on TV. One of those hair color commercials came out. The model had curly red hair. And Clary popped in my head, those green eyes like esmeralds, her curly, long hair. She is beautiful, but I don't know if she knows that, she is slender and short. Her look melts and her red hair looks like flames, she is georgerous. A vibration in the pocket of my jeans brought me back to reality.

I took my phone out my pocket and looked a the screen. **Unknown number. **I pressed answer.

"Hello?" I said

"Umm...uh its me Clary" Clary? I thought she would never call, maybe she needs the High Warlock of Brooklyn and not Magnus.

"To what do I own the pleasure?"

"Umm.. I..well... you told me to call you" she had actually called me, Magnus Bane, not the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"Sorry maybe I shouldn't have call you, you should be busy I..." I cut her off

"No, no, I'm glad you called me"

"Really? You are"

"Yes, of course. Would you like to come over?"

"Uh... yeah I guess. What time?" I looked at my watch 2:36 pm.

"Its 7 OK?"

"Um... yeah"

"See you later, bye"

"Bye." Well this is what I was waiting for. This is what I wanted, I wanted to see her. I wanted to she her esmerald eyes, snow white skin and her flaming red curls.

**6:15pm**

* * *

**CPOV**

I was walking to Magnus' apartament. I hope he isn't busy. Isabelle wants to go to takis at 7:30 and she didn't let me say no or that I had plans. She said that she called Simon and he is going, Alec and Jace are going too. It feels akward to be with Jace, he told me he likes me and then Valentine told him I'm his sister.I pushed the thought away as I stand in front of Magnus apartment. **Bane**,I froze in place, one part of me told me to go in the other told me to run. I'm already in here I can't co back, I can't call him and tell him I can't make up my mind whether go inside or not. Its OK Clary, I told myself. I was wearing; black short leather boots, black skinny jeans, a royal blue blouse, and a back leather jaket.

I hesitate for a minute and pressed the buzzer.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN" I should have called him to tell him I was gonna be early, its too late now.

"Um... its me Clary I can go if you want I...I...I'm sorry"

"Oh no, I thought it was someone else, come in" and I did, I was an the last step and the door opened, and there was Magnus. His hair perfectly done, wearing a brown long- sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and brown boots. He catched me checking him out, he smirked and this the same, his brown eyes went up and down my body,I blushed. Our eyes met, I felt my blush go darker. He noticed my blush and smile, he gestured me to come in.

His apartment was pretty, it was colorful. Just walking in makes you feel like you haven't been more alive than now. He guided me through his apartment. The living room was a good size. He gestured me to sit down in a couch, and I did.

"I know I'm early, but Isabelle want me to go with her to takis at 7:30 and she didn't let me said No or explain her that I had plans, and she told the others I was going, so I came early. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, what matters is that your here" he said, with his sweet voice. A grin spread across his face.

A cat jumped in the couch and sat on my lap. I scratched the back of his ear and patted him.

"Chairman Meow likes you" I smiled at him.

"So, that's good"

"Of course, I don't date people Chairman Meow doesn't like" he smile and I blush.

We talked for hours. Magnus is sweet and can also be a bad ass. He had done very crazy things, and been in many places. He has been in places I always wanted to go. And for some reason he got banned from Peru. Hes a nice guy too. I really like is perfect.

**7:40pm**

I was talking with Magnus and my phone rang. I took my phone out of my pocket.** Isabelle.** I looked at the clock. I lose track of time, I answer.

"Hello"

"Clary aren't you coming? Where are you?"

"Sorry lzzy.I'm at Magnus'. I lose track of time.I'm going." Did I just said I'm with Magnus?

"With Magnus? Why are you with Magnus? Are you guys...? Bring him too"

"Izzy..."she cut me off

"BRING HIM TOO"

"OK Izzy" she hanged up.

I stood up to put my jacket on. I turned to Magnus. He looked disappointed. Was it because I was leaving?

"Magnus, do you want to go to takis with me and the others?" He looked up

"Do you want me to go?'

"Yes" I said and I mean it, I wanted to spend more time with him.

"Ok, just because of you" I blushed and he saw it and smiled. He put his brown leather jacket on."let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I got 3 review so far, but I'm happy because I got 84 viewers. I don't know if is a good number but is my first story, I'm new to this and knowing that someone took the time to read it and wants me to keep writing makes me happy.**

**I don't own the characters Cassandra Clare does.**

**Chapter 2**

**CPOV**

We were at the door, at takis. I could feel my heart beat faster in my chest. What will they think when we come in? What would they say? Why do I care? Alec is nice, so he won't make any questions of why I was with Magnus. Jace will hopefully will ignore me like he has since I told him that I didn't like him, but he started being mean too since Valentine told us we are siblings. But what I was really worrying about was the look of Isabelle and Simon and their questionings. Magnus walked the door, brushing against my arm with his, making a shiver go down my spine.

Magnus opened the door and gestured me to come in.

"Ladys first" I nodded and stepped in. He walked in behind me. The place looked the same as always I saw Kaelie behind the counter. I catched sight of Isabelle waving a hand at _us_, they were in a long table in the corner. As _we_ walked towards them they made room for us. Simon had been sitting next to Jace and Izzy next to Alec, but she move next to Simon to make _us _room, leaving two seats next to Alec. Thank god she did because if Simon had move next to her there would had been two seats next to Jace, but Izzy is smart.

I took my seat next to Alec, Magnus sat next to me. I catch the look Simon and Izzy were giving me, I shot them a 'stop that' look. Simon's eyes move from me to Magnus and back to me he shook his head. Isabelle had an evil grin from ear to ear.

I turn my head to Alec. He smiled. "Hey Clary, hey Magnus" he said

"Hi" me and Magnus said at the same time. I blushed a little, but Magnus was too close and he notices and smile making me blush more.

"Choir" said Izzy, I shot her a look. Jace made a noise and he looked annoyed. There was an akward silence. I wanted to break the silence, but didn't know what to say. I looked at Izzy she was looking at her nails.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I said breaking the silence. Izzy put her hand down, looked up and raised an eyebrow. Oh no, big mistake why did I asked that?

"The question is, what have you two been up to?" She looked at me and then moved her eyes to Magnus, who looked at me, like waiting for me to answer or let him to. I couldn't think of something to said and Magnus gaze on me didn't help. Those beautiful brown eyes didn't let me think clear. Then everyone's eyes were on us, Alec's, Simon's, Isabelle's and even Jace's. When I turned to Magnus he had he's yellow-green cat eyes.

"We...um.."

"Ready to order?" kaelie cut me off, thank god.

"Yes, please, I want a salad mm.. with... chicken" said Izzy "oh and a diet coke"

"Make that two, but a regular coke for me, please" said Alec, kaelie nodded.

"I want a veggie burger and a coke"said Simon.

"I want a veggie burrito and a coke, please" I said.

"Make that two" said Magnus. He looked at me and smile, i smile back.

Kaelie turned to Jace. "Jace?"

"A double hamburger and big fries. Oh and a coke" he said. Kaelie nodded and left.

"You know your gonna have to do an extra training to burn that, right" said Alec

"Yeah but all I have in my somatch is two apples and some yogurt, because Izzy's pancakes were too hard to chew." Jace said Shooting a look at Izzy.

"Oh, shut up. Your not smart enough to turn on the oven, plus Alec ate them and didn't die" said Izzy sounding angry and annoyed.

"Oh he didn't, the throwred them away when you left, and made a sandwich"Jace said making Izzy angrier. She shot him and Alec a furious look.

"Ow, what was that for" said Jace looking at Alec. Alec must had kicked Jace under the table. After a moment of silence Izzy started talking about some outfits she bought, Alec and Jace were talking about shodowhunting stuff, simon about some comic books.

Kaelie arrived with the food. We talked and were talking and eating. Isabelle was talking about Magnus' parties, Alec and Jace still talking about the same. Magnus was telling Isabelle that maybe when he had another party he will invite her if I go. That made me blush.

"Well its time to go" announced Izzy. We all nodded. She stood up followed by Simon and Jace. Magnus stood up letting me and Alec out. Izzy and Simon were walking out and talking together followed by Alec and Jace. Magnus held the door for me. It was kind of cold outside so I put my hands in my jacket. I was walking next to Magnus, I new Simon and Izzy were waiting to get me alone to ask questions.

"Give me your phone" I tuned to Magnus.

"What? Why?"I said confused.

"Just give me your phone, I'm not gonna steal it, sweetheart" _sweetheart?_ I took out my phone and handed it to him still confused. He took it.

"What's your password? Unlock it" he handed it back. I unoked and gave it back to him. He took it.

"Thanks, darling" now _darling? _

"You don't have me in your contacts?"

"Um... no I called you and forgot to put you in my contacts, sorry"

"Its OK will fix that right now" he said, I couldn't help but stare at him. There was a beep, beep. He handed me my phone and took out his.

"Now I have you in my contacts too"he said with a sweet grin.

"I'm sorry if you were bored or... I don't now"

"I didn't because you were there, it made more time to spend with you" I blushed, probably tomato red.

"Really?" Was it true?

"Yes, of course, but unfortunately I got to go" he sounded sad. Was he? "Call me or text me, I will too"

"OK I will" I turned to face him. How should I say bye, kiss him on the cheek? Hug? Smile?wave my hand?

I tipi toe to kiss his cheek at the same time he leaned over to kiss my cheek. That cause our lips to met. We froze in place. My eyes grew wide, his lips were warm against mines, what do I do now? _close your eyes and enjoy the moment_ said a voice and my head and I did. I closed my eyes and felt Magnus' lips move against mines. I moved mines against his too, I opened my eyes to see is Magnus' were closed, they were. I closed mines again. Our lips danced at the same rhythm. My hands went to the back of his neck and his to my cheeks, his fingers were warm against my cheeks. His lips are sweet. He move his hands to my locks that had fall on my face, he gently move them to the back of my ear. We broke the kiss gasping for air.

There was complete silence. "I ...M-Magnus...I.." he cut me off.

"No need to explain, I know you didn't meant to kiss me, well no in my lips, I didn't meant to either, not in your lips, I just wanted to give you a little goodbye kiss in one of those soft cheeks of yours" i blushed, his cat eyes looking directly into my green eyes."I could say I'm sorry for kissing you like that but I'm not" that caused my cheeks to go even more red than what they were. He was waithing for an answer. But what could I say? Oh don't worry I like it, I enjoyed the kiss. I cleared my throat.

"Umm...uh...l...I kissed you back"

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah"

"Bye. Oh call me or text me or I will"

"Ok. Bye" I turned around and started waking. As I put my hands in my jaket's pocket I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and Izzy was there. Oh god, why? Couldn't she wait till tomorrow.

"Izzy I thought you had left"

"Oh no I wasn't gonna leave without questioning you, Simon wanted to stay too but I convinced him to leave"

"Uh thanks, I don't feel like talking"

"Oh no you have to tell me everything. How did t began? Come on Clary tell me"

"He gave me his number at the party, remember?" She nodded. "Well, called him, he invited me to his place, and I went"

"What did you guys do there?" She gave me a playful look.

"Izzy, we just talked, then you called me and you know the rest"

"And you guys kiss" it wasn't a question.

"Ahh..we...I"

"Come on Clary I saw it, it happen that I was walking to see if he was gone an well you know I saw you guys"

"OK we did, Izzy I wanna go home, ok?"

"Ok, ok, bye"

"Bye"

"Ugh" I can't sleep. Each time I close my eyes I picture Magnus. His lips moving against mines, his elegant fingers moving against my cheeks and hair. Ugh stop Clary.

When I got to Luke's earlier I sat in the couch for a moment to think. I had to prosses the fact that Magnus was my first kiss. Then Luke asked me 'was wrong?' I told him that I was just thinking but wanted to say 'I just got kiss by Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. I got kiss by a handsome guy'.

Should I text him? No Clary what is he gonna think about you? He's gonna thing you're desperate._ Just text him Clary _said a voice in my head. I unlocked my phone and open a new message. **Are u asleep?** I typed. No, no, I put my phone down and put a pillow in the top of my head.

**10 min. Later**

I still can't sleep. Its 12:35 Clary sleep. Sleep is not that late for a mundane weekend but I want to read more about runes.I rolled over so my face is burried in my pillow. I feel something vibrating in my chest, I rolled to the side. My phone, I have a message. Its Magnus'. Wait, WHAT? Magnus'?

**Hey! Are u asleep? **what do I do? Answer? Yes.

**yeah. Can't sleep either? **send.

**No. Its your fault. **my fault is he thinking of me?

**Why my fault?**

**Your a good kisser. **He is, thinking of me.

**Oh, nice to hear that I guess. It was my first one.**

**Hope your not mad it was me.**

**I'm not.**

**20 TEXTS LATER**

**Goodnight Clary **

**Goodnight Magnus**

Now I can sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm happy that you guys like it. I got asked some questions so I want to answer them. Or want I can Cruz you will find of things in the story. ALEC: he is really counfused he doesn't know if he's straight, gay or bisexual. He assume that he was gay because he never had a crush forms girl and he thought that Jace was awesome and handsome. But then Clary. When he first as her his thought was ****_beautiful. _****And when he got to know her, he knew she is beautiful in the in side too. He doesn't know if he ****_likes her, likes her_**** or is just that she's brave even though she didn't grew in the shadow word and the fact that he doesn't have friends other than Jace.**

**JACE: when he saw Clary he thought she was beautiful. He liked those green eyes and flaming red hair. He told her he liked her (not love) he was shocked that she didn't like him because 'all girls want him'. Then Valentine told him they are siblings, he was shocked. Now with feels akward to be near her so he just ignores her. But he wants to be a brother to her, to be a protective older brother.**

* * *

**MPOV**

**(Alarm clock ringing)**

I rolled over to my left side, Chairman Meow jumped off the bed when I almost squished him. "Sorry Chaiman. Can you eat that alarm clock? No?" Its 8:30, I'm not a morning person.

I have to shower, I got a client at 10.

**30 Minutes later**

I walked into the kitchen, and put cat's food in Chairman's bowl. I pulled a chair and sat on it. I pulled out my phone. I still can't believe I texted Clary last night. This redheaded girl is stuck in my head. I texted her last night because I was worried I had scared her off after the kiss. I watched my actions all night, I didn't want things to go fast so she wouldn't get me wrong. She's young and looks like she has no experience in relationships. And we accidentally kiss. It was her first kiss, I was her first kiss. Should I text her goodmorning? She said she was going to the institute early. I got my phone out

**Goodmorning. Did you went to the institute?** I typed.

**Goodmorning. And yeah. I went early at 7:30. **

**Oh good, you got the books you needed?**

**Yeah.**

**What are you doing now?**

**I'm making pancakes for me and Luke. And you?**

Oh I should eat too. I'm gonna eat...pancakes too. I snapped my fingers. Blue sparks came from the tip of my fingers and a plate with pancakes, a cup of coffee and a bottle of syrup appeared on the table.

**I'm about to eat. I didn't know what but you gave me an idea and I'm eating pancakes:)**

**You made them?**

**Of course not. I do cook, but not often, only in special occasions. I had to learn no one ever cooked for me.**

**I could. Some day if you want**

**I would love to **

* * *

**CPOV**

I put the book in the coffee table and waked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I have been reading about shadowhunters. I have read about Angel _Raziel_ and the mortal instruments. The cup which Valentine had, the sword, and the mirror. What she found weird was that no one knew where the mirror was or how it looked like. In all pictures Angel _Raziel_ was standing in lake Lyn with the mortal cup and sword but no mirror.

As I drank the water I heard a knock in the door. I walked to the door and opened and there was Simon.

"Hey Clary"

"Hi Simon, come in" he did, he walked in closing the door behind him. I know he's gonna ask me about Magnus.

"Want something to drink?" I asked

"No, thanks" he said sitting in the couch. I sat next to him.

"Wanna watch a movie? Luke rented some movies" I said looking at him. I know what he wants, he's my best friend I have to tell him.

"No, just want to talk, I want to ask you something"

"Oh OK what you want to ask me? Is it about Magnus?"

"Yes. Why were you with him yesterday? You know you can tell me everything right"

"Of course I know that, you're my best friend." I hugged him

I told him everything, everything. He's my best friend after all, he knows when I'm lying, wen I'm sad or happy.

"So, do you like him, like him?"

"Yes, I like him, like him."

"Do you think he feels the same?"

"I think he does"

"Good, now let's watch those movies you were talking about" he said smiling. That's why I love Simon he is always OK with the things that make me happy.

"OK I'll be right back"

* * *

Simon left an hour ago. After he left I drew all the runes in my sketch book, even though I already memorized them. I have a Photogenic memory when it comes to runes. Then I decided to got the institute.

The elevator's door opened and I stepped inside. Church was there.

"Hey church, how you been?"

"Oh that's good"

"How do you know about me and magnus? And we are not officially dating"

"Isabelle?, I know she couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"Thank you, I appreciate your silence, I know you won't be telling around" the door opened.

"Where is Isabelle church?" Church lead the way to the kitchen. There was Isabelle.

"Thanks Church."

"Hey Clary" said lsabelle.

"Hey Izzy. What are you doing?"

"I'm making soup" she said. It smelled awful.

"Isabelle, what are you doing?" Said a familiar voice. Jace. He walked in looking at Izzy and turned to me.

"Oh, hi Clary I didn't know you where here."

"I just got here"

"Anyways, Isabelle what are you doing it smells like something die here, even church thinks so."

"Shut up, Jace" Isabelle yelled and threw a spoon at Jace, but he's faster. As he moved Alec entered the room any got hit with the spoon in his chest.

"Ow, what was that for"

"It was for Jace "said Isabelle. Alec turned to Jace.

"You know how she gets when you insult her delicious food" Jace said sarcastically. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Hey Clary, I didn't know you were here"

"She just got here" said Jace.

"Its ready, let's eat" said Izzy turning off the stove. We, Alec, Jace, and me looked at each other with panic.

"Izzy, I'm not..." said Alec but Izzy cut him off.

"Don't you say your not hungry cuz I heard you and Jace saying you were both hungry"

"But..." Isabelle cut off Jace.

"Now, the three of you sit your ass down and eat"

The four of us sat at the table, looking at or plate and then at each other. Isabelle took her spoon.

"Guys maybe is not as bad as it looks"

"Don't worry Izzy I have the food poisoning in speed dial" said Jace grinning. Izzy took the spoon to her mouth. Her face went pale and then green. She look like she was about to puke. She took a big sip of coke.

"OK we can't eat this, so Jace what's your solution" Jace turned to me.

"Sister, looks like you're cooking for us" when he said sister there was no sarcasm in his voice, like he really mean it. But still the word make chills go down her body, she had to get used to it.

"OK"

The spaghetti with meat balls was almost ready. Everyone was in the kitchen, they all had watched me cook and even helped me a little. Jace said that Izzy had to watch, so she could learn. Izzy just rolled her eyes. As i took a sip of water, there was a _bip bip_ coming from the pocket of my jacket. I took my phone out. I have a new message. It was Magnus. I felt butterflys in my stomach. Magnus make me feel that way. I opened the message.

**what are you doing?**

**I'm at the institude. Cooking.**

**Cooking, at the institude? Why?**

**Well Izzy could be awesome at choosing clothes, make up, shadowhunting but not at cooking.**

I move the spaghetti some more and turned off the stove. I heard a _bip bip _but decided to serve the spaghetti first. They all took their plate and walked to the table. I took my phone out.

**Oh. What are you doing after eating?**

"Clary this is good"said Alec grinding.

"It is"said Jace taking another mouthful of spaghetti.

"I know Clary, they don't eat like that when I cook, and Jace you should eat slowly no one is gonna take your food you're gonna choke." Said Izzy. I put some spaghetti I my mouth, it was good, mum taught me how to cook.

**I have nothing in mind ** I typed.

**Well in that case you should come to my house, if you want. And we could go to the movies.**

**Yeah that sounds good. **I couldn't help but smile. I took a sip of my coke.

"Is it Magnus?" Asked Izzy grinding. I choked on my coke. "Clary don't die I don't want to get turned into a rat by Magnus" she was still grinning, I couldn't stop coughing. I finally stopped.

"Are you OK?"asked Alec.

"Yes" I said

"Well, I take all that coughing as a yes, it is Magnus. Tell him you have a brother, so if he hurts you or breaks your heart I will break his nose and his face" said Jace protectively. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Luke I'm going to the movies with Isabelle, is it ok?" I asked. He looked up, he was reading a book.

"Of course, but take care OK?" I knew if I said Isabelle he will say yes because she is a good shadowhunter and she's a girl, Luke can be as protective as a father. I put my jacket on and walked out.

I was in the last step when Magnus opened the door.

"Glad you came"

"I said I was coming" he gestured me to come in. And I did. "Let me get my coat, I'll be right back" he left me in the living room and headed to his room. I sat in the couch and Chairman Meow immediately jumped to my lap.

"Hey, Chairman" I scratched the back of his ear. "So, anything you can tell me about Magnus? Ya know how he sleeps? What time does he gets up? What boddy wash does he use? What he does when he has free time? What..."

"Color is my underwear? You can figure all those things yourself, Clary." He said grinning. He was wearing a black coat, it was unbuttoned, underneath a royal blue Shirt, and black jeans.

"Um... err... I..." my cheeks felt hot, I'm probably tomato red. He's grin grew wider. He walked towards me and cupped my cheeks gently with his hands.

"Cute" i blushed even more if its possibe. His grin was making me melt, and his touch making my knees weak. He kissed my forehead, his lips were warm against my skin.

"Let's go" he said grinning before pressing his lips to my forehead again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for reang and reviewing. I'm thinking of doing this story long, so mybe it will take time during City of Ashes too because there is only two weeks between CoB and CoA, but i still don't know how long.**

**I don't know what movie should they watch so there's no name. **

**Chapter 4**

**CPOV**

Magnus is perfect. His hair is always perfectly done and he is like that huy in school who is always looking good. His clothes are always perfect but I think everything looks good on him, he's Magnus after all. He is waiting in line to buy our popcorn and sodas. He told me to wait here. I wanted to pay for my ticket but he didn't let me, and then I wanted to pay for the popcorn and didn't let me. Its almost his turn in line, he will be next to me in a bit. Shit! He catch me staring at him. He raised an elbow. I blush, a grin spreading across his face as he waved. I shyly looked away. Thank god no one was sitting in the chair next to mine because they will see how stupid I look.

Magnus was the next in line. I only looked to see where he was in line and looked back to my feet." Hey Clary, nice to see you again" a male and unfamiliar voice say. I jumped as the guy sat next to me. I froze, fear entered my body. What if Valentine sent someone to get me. I could run and Magnus is here, he can protect me. I force the fear out and forced my self to look at him. He had brown hair and dark, his eyes were blue and his skin was pale. Wait I have seen him before.

"Pardon? Do I know you?" I keep my voice calm.

"Yes, I used to work at the cafe you always go to with your friend Simon." Right, he's the one that didn't let me pay my coffee once and said it was on him. Hes the one Simon said was crazy for me.

"Oh, I remember now"

"Well its nice to see you again, I have to admit that I regret leaving that job because of you" oh God please don't say it." I always had a crush on you" really you had to said that when I'm on a date? I blushed and shyly looked away.

"Are you here alone? We could watch a movie together, you don't have a boyfriend do you?" And before I could answer someone pulled me to my feet. Magnus.

"Yes she does, I'm her boyfriend, and you should leave unless you want to have have a date with us two" Boyfriend. Magnus is my boyfriend and is jealous.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know" he left without another word. Magnus' eyes went to me, he raised an eyebrow.

"Magnus are you..."he cut me of

"Yes, I'm jealous that a guy is asking my girlfriend out in our date" he's jealous.

"I was gona said mad" corrected.

"Oh" his mouth formed a perfect O. "I'm not mad at you. Its not your fault you're beautiful, adorable, cute, and drive guys crazy" I blush, he chuckle "cute, now let's go" we started walking and I notice we were still holding hands, he never let go since he pulled me to my feet. I smiled and kept waking.

* * *

Its cold. Good I have my jacket, I heard it was gonna be colder than usual fot three days, after that we will be back to a normal weather. I pulled my hands out of my jacket. Magnus quickly took my hand and pulled me closer to him. I raised an eyebrow.

"What, you want me to free your hand?"

"NO" I cried.

"That's what I thought" he said grinning. I blushed."I have to tell you something, love" I blushed more."cute" he said and kissed my forehead. Now I'm probably tomato red. "I'm the jealous type, just a little though, like earlier today"

"Good, that shows you care"

"Of course I care, love" I bushed. I can't help every time he calls me a name or makes a compliment. We keep walking in a comfortable silence, holding hands. My phone vribrated in my pocket, I took my phone out and Magnus let go of my other hand. He pulled me closer and to get hold of my waist making me jump in surprise. I raised an eyebrow at him, he smirked. I looked at my phone it was a text from Jace.

"Is it Alec"

"Alec? No, its Jace."

**have u told him yet.**

**Who and what?**

**Magnus. What I told u at lunch.**

**You're interrupting my date for this?**

**That's what brothers are for**

I put my phone in my pocket. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"What were you supposed to tell me, love?"

"Jace likes the idea of having a 'little' sister to annoy. He said he is protecting me, and said that if you hurt me or break my heart he will break your face"

"Well that will never happen, I'll never hurt you, and if I break your heart I break mine" he pulled me closer to him and pulled me so that we're facing each other. He put some of my red locks behind my ear and closed the space between us with a kiss.

His lips were warm against mines, he was gentle like _our_ kiss after our dinner at takis, my first kiss. Our lips moved at the same pace. I moved my hands to the back of his neck. I ran my hand through his brown and dark hair. He ran his tongue through my bottom lip. I gasped in surprise, he took advantage to slide his tongue inside my mouth. He move his tongue inside my mouth, exploring it. A moan escaped my lips. My knees felt weak. He removed his tongue and grinned against my lips and pulled away, so that we both could breath. He kissed my forehead. He took my hand and we began walking again.

* * *

**MPOV**

Clary stepped in as I held my apartment's door for her. She stepped inside, I took her hand and walked to the living room. She took a seat in the couch and I sat next to her. Our thighs touched and I felt electricity go through my body. For Clary's expression I can tell she felt the same. Chairman Meow jumped to Clary's lap, Clary scratched the back of his ear.

I enjoy spending time with Clary, she's different. She is kind, she doesn't care about the difference between downworlders and shadohunters. While her father hates us, downworlders, she's her in a date with her boyfriend, a Warlock. The man she says is like a father to her is a werewolf. She's completely different to her father. She putted a spell on me since the party.

"I be right back, I need to feed Chairman Meow" I said as I stood up and walked to the kitchen. Chairman Meow followed me. I put cat food on Chairman's bowl. I washed my hands and went back to the couch. Instead of sitting down, I lied down, my head resting on Clary's lap. She moved her hand to my head. Clary hesitate, and began running her hand though my dark hair. I love the way she's looking at me, I love those emeralds. I love the way she touches my hair, I wish we could stay like this all night.

"Did you like our date, love?" She bushed, cute, how can she be so adorable?

"Yes. Did you?"

"Of course, I love spending time with you" she move her hand to my face traicing every detail of my face, her fingers burning where they touched my skin. She was flushing, I smirked. She leaned over and kissed me. Her lips warm against mines, the kiss was soft. She pulled away and kissed both of my cheeks, leaving warmth where her lips touched. She, moved her lips to my forehead and then back to my lips and pulled away. "You're such a tease" I said. I pulled her for another kiss.

"Can you stay more time?" I want her to stay more but I know she can't. She leaned over kissed me and between kisses she said.

"No...I'm...sorry...I wish I could" her lips are so warm. I wish we could stay here my head in her lap, her hands in my hair, kissing in the couch. I sat up so she could stood up so she could stand up. She grabbed her jacket, I took it to help her put it on. I zipp the jacket for her and lean over to kiss her forehead. I took her hand and walked to the door, I got my car keys and open my apartment's door for her.

* * *

**CPOV**

I kissed Magnus softly, I pulled away. I opened the car's door and stepped out. I waved him goodbye.

"I don't get an extra kiss?" He asked smirking. I walked over to his window. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I'm getting addicted this, to his warm lips. Every time we kiss I forget everything. I pulled away, i blush and he smirked. "Bye, love" he said still smirking.

"Bye, Magnus" I waited for him to leave.

"Go in first, darling" I blued and tolled my eyes but couldn't help but grin.

I shout the door behind me. I pulled my jacket off and hanged it on the closet. Luke was on the shower so I knocked the bathroom door to let him know I was here.

**10 mins later**

"Did you had fun?" Asked Luke.

"Yes, a lot" I said grinning. Of course I did I was with Magnus. "I'm gonna take a shower" I said and headed to my room. I took my pijamas and walked to the bathroom.

I put the hair brush away and grabbed my sketch book and pencil book. I opened my sketch book on a blank page, I opened my pencil box and took out a regular school pencil. I grabbed my iPod, plunged in my earphones. I played the song Magnetic by Jessie j. I began to draw the guide lines.

My contour lines are done. I grabbed the pencil box and openen it I took out an ebony for the darker shades, a 2H and a 4H for the lighter parts.

I'm satisfy with my drawing, even if Magnus is more beautiful in person. I made some final touches to the wings. The drawing is of Magnus without a shirt, making his bare chest and sixpack visible just as his muscles in his arms. His hair perfectly done and his beautiful dark eyes. And beautiful Angle wings in his back. I see Magnus as _my _Angel. I can trust him and I feel safe with him.

Magnus you're driving me crazy. I closed my sketchbook and put the pencils in the box. I put my sketch book and pencil box away. I cover myself with the comforter and rolled to my right. I closed my eyes just to see Magnus grinning at me, I wish you were here. I let myself up and called at sleep, letting myself dream, of Magnus of course.

**i have a sketchbook and I drew Magnus as in the movie. I'm also drawing Clary for my art class.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! There is two weeks before CoB and CoA but I'm making it longer, maybe 4 weeks total because I want Clary and Magnus to be closer, to love each other in CoA. Also there will be a party! Yeah! Magnus is having a party and you're gonna see drunk Clary in the next chapter probably.**

**OK so this is a week after their last date. Also Alec and Isabelle have been teaching Clary the basics, just a little, like balance, dodge an attack and other basic stuff.**

**CPOV**

"Do I have to do this?" I asked form the fifth time. Alec smirked.

"Yes you do Clary, it will help you balance" said Izzy grinning while she did her nails. Alec laughed.

"What's so funny Alec?"

"Oh nothing, really" he said still laughing

"Stop laughing at me then, or you want to try?" He shook his head, still laughing.

"Why do I have to do this? I'm pretty sure you and Jace didn't walked on heels and a book in your head or did you? He shook his head laughing harder. "ALEC! If you don't stop laughing I'm throwing a book at you"

"Ok, ok, I don't want to be killed by a girl with a book" he said laughing.

"I'm done" said Izzy looking proudly at her nails. Alec and I rolled our eyes."Oh and Clary I think is enough" and she was gone.

"I took the book off my head and took off the heels. I threw the book to Alec but he was faster, he moved out the way before it hit him.

"What was that for?"

"For laughing at me"

"Well I have to laugh sometime ya know" well I'll probably laugh if it was some one else I thought. "You mad?" We walked out the training room.

"Nah, you know I can't get mad at you, you're too nice"

"You going to Magnus'? He asked.

"Yeah"

"Let me do your make up, I will choose something pretty for you to wear" fuck. Izzy heard me.

"No Izzy I'm leaving NOW, but thank you, really"

"It won't take long, I ..."

"I can't wait any longer, I haven't seen him today or yesterday" it was true I really miss him he had to leave for a day and I haven't seen him today, its only 10 am, he was getting home at 9 am. But didn't want Izzy doing my make up, hair or clothes either.

"Ok, ok, go" she said.

"Bye Alec, by Izzy" I headed to the elevator. The elevator's door opened and I stepped in. There was church.

"Hey church" I pressed the button, the elevator closed." Yes I'm going to Magnus' "

I pressed the buzzer again, nothing. He said he will be here at 9, I took out the key he gave me. He gave me the key because he said he trusts me and so that I can be in and out when i want even if he isn't here and if I was running away of something or someone I have a place to go. I got to the door and opened it. Horror filled me, what if they got him, what if Valentine... no,stop Clary. I stepped inside.

"Magnus?" I whispered. He isn't in the living room, I waked to the kitchen, not here neither. I walked to the hallway. I knocked on the restroom, nothing. There was a noise, like scratching wood. It came from Magnus' bedroom. I took out a small knife Jace gave me 'just in case' he had said. I opened the door, the Chairman came out. I put the knife in my pocket.

"Chairman Meow, you almost gave me a heart attack" I scratched the back of his ear. I stepped in Magnus' bedroom to find him in bed. He was asleep, he's probably tired. I should come later, let him rest. But I don't want to, I want to stay. I walked to the other side of the bed, I sat down and took my shoes off. I lay next to him, facing him, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. I kissed his forehead and then his lips, I pulled away. I will watch him sleep.

He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. Ugh I wake him.

"Clary?"

"Go back to sleep"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, now go to sleep"

"Are you staying?"

"Of course, if you want me to"

"I'll love that" I hugged him and kissed his forehead again. He felt asleep quickly, he must be really tired. I can't believe I'm in Magnus' bed. We have make out sessions on the couch but that's all. We don't have much time together, but I... I think I love him.

My face was in his chest, I could feel and hear his heart beat. I could feel his muscles, his honey skin was shining. I let the dark take me to a comfortable sleep, with Magnus.

**MPOV**

i thing I'm insane because I feel someone's arms wrapped around me, I feel someone breathing in my chest. I opened my eyes to she Clary, she grinned and gave me a quick kiss in my lips.

"It wasn't a dream after all" I said and kissed her forehead. She's here, is not a dream. "Don't leave" I said and stood up and walked to the bathroom. I bruched my teeth and washed my face.

She was sitting in _my _bed, looking around my room. I looked at the Cook its 1:24. What time did she get here? Did she slept too? I walked toward the bed.

I lay down next to her and pulled her down. I hugged her and she hugged me tight.

"What time did you got here?" I asked

"Around 10:30, you didn't answered the door so I used the key. Then Chairman Meow almost gave me a heart attack. I found you here asleep, I didn't wanted to leave so I stayed here with you. I fell asleep, woke up 20 minutes before you, bruched my teeth and lay down again"

"So, did you kissed me?" I'm almost sure she kissed me. She blushed, she did. I kissed her gently in her lips and then her forehead. I pulled her closer and hugged her tighter.

"Clary, I love you" her esmerald eyes were shining. She kissed me.

"I love you too, Magnus" She means it I can see it in her eyes. I pulled her for a quick kiss. She rested her head in my chest.

"Can we stay like this for 10 minutes the less?" I asked, I want to stay like this, nothing matters right now.

"Yes, Magnus, my Magnus" I'm her Magnus. She started traicing patterns and circles in my chest and stomach. Good I was too tired to take my clothes off before I fell asleep, if I had she wouldn't have stayed in bed with me. I usually sleep without a shirt.

"I'm your Magnus and you're my Clary, only mine." I kissed her cheek, her forehead, her eyelids, then tip of her nose and finally her lips.

I pushed the cart as we entered the store. We came to Walmart because Clary is going to Cook for me, so we came to buy what she needed. She asked me what I wanted to eat and I'm in the mood for Italian so I said fettuccine.

"This way" she said. I pulled her closer to me.

"I don't want to lose you in the crowd" she took my hand and smile.

Clary was looking for the fettuccine pasta. She was holding two different boxes of pasta.

"Which one?" She asked

"Mmm the blue box?" She looked at it and nodded. She put it in the cart. She moved to the sauces.

"Mmm.. classic Alfredo, creamy Alfredo or creamy mushroom?" She asked.

" I like the three of them so you choose, love" she put the creamy mushroom in the cart.

"Aw what a lovely couple. Newlyweds?" Asked a lady that looked about 40. Clary blushed.

"Yes" I anwered

"Remember when you get into a fight how much you love each other"

"Thanks for the advise ma'am"

"You welcome" she left. Clary raised her eyebrow.

"What? Its an honor to me that people think that you're my wife"

"Dear husband, lets keep moving, you said you needed to buy something else" she chuckle and took my hand

Clary placed two plates in the table. I place two glass cups with wine, I had to convince her that a cup of wine wouldn't get her drunk. We sat across from each other. I took the fettuccine to my mouth. Its delicious really, she really can cook.

"Clay, love, its delicious"

"Ah, well my mom taught me and I had a sexy assistant" she winked at me

"Ah thanks for the complement, I know I'm sexy"

"Of course, you are magnificent. You are Magnus Bane. My Magnus." She chuckle.

"My Clary" I chuckle.

I pulled Clary to my chest and hugged her tightly. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? I thought you were gonna fall off the couch" I chuckle. We were both laying in the couch.

"Liar, you just want to hug me" she said grinning." You don't have to make excuses" she said putting an arm around my waist. She rested her head on my chest. I kissed her hair. She looked up right into my dark-brown eyes. She kissed my chin. She went up my jaw leaving kisses all over. She kissed and sucked on my neck, probably leaving red marks. She looked up at my cat eyes.

"Mine"she said and kissed my neck again and went up to my jaw. She bite on my ear. She was now completely on top of me kissing my neck. She kissed on my pulse and suck on it. She was sitting in my stomach kissing me. She made a path of kisses in my jaw. She kissed my chin and he side of my mouth. She finally kissed my lips. I returned the kiss with everything I have.I pulled her closer, my arms on her hips. I licked her bottom lip asking for access, she gave it. I move my tonge inside her mouth, exploring her, she moaned. She tastes so good, I love her taste. She's delicious. The kiss deepened. I pulled her closer, if its possible. Her heart was beating faster, just like mine. Our tongues were dancing together. I let her explore my mouth a little. I moaned as she pulled my hair, her tongue exploring my mouth. Then I slipped my tongue back to her mouth, she moaned. I slipped my hands inside her shirt, she did the same. Her hand warm against my stomach, tracing my muscles.

We broke the kiss gasping for breath. I kissed her jaw and went down to her neck. I kissed her pulse point and sucked on it. I sucked and kissed her neck, she moaned. If we keep like this we will end up in bed, not that I don't want her, but she isn't ready.

"Clary, love...i don't think you want to keep up on this, if you know what I mean" she blushed. I pulled her into a hug.

"Are you mad?" She asked, her face buried in my chest.

"Of course not, Clary, I love you, I will wait for you" she looked up and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Magnus"

**CPOV**

I closed the door behind me. I sat on my bed and looked at the clook. Its 5pm, I'm going to Simon's at six. I lay down on my bed. The memory of Magnus and me one the couch came to my head, I blushed. I blush a lot around Magnus.

I can't believe what almost happened at that couch. I don't know what possessed me. _ Lust_ I told myself. Magnus stopped me. Not because he didn't want me, I know he did I could see it in his eyes. He stopped me because he knows I'm not ready. Magnus is just perfect. He stopped for me, I know he was turned on, I could feel his erection. I blushed at the thought.

I love Magnus.

**So there will be a party at Magnus' and drunk Clary probably in the next chapter.**

**please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Please keep reviewing I only got 2 reviews from my last chapter and it makes me sad. There will be Alec point of view.**

**In this chapter will be a drunk Clary and a Magnus with self control.**

**rats xp- thanks for reviewing**

**greygirl2358 - I love your reviews. You didn't review my last chapter :(**

**Chapter 6**

**CPOV**

I took a sip of my cappuccino. Luke and I went to the hospital to see my mom, nothing has change the doctors can't do anything. After that Luke dropped me off to hang out with Simon.

"So are you ready to party tonight?" Asked Simon. Magnus was throwing a party. He had invited me of course. He said I was his guest of honor or something like that. He had invited Izzy, Alec, Jace, and simon too because they are my friends and Jace my brother.

"Yeah, it will help me relax" I took another sip." My only fear, is Isabelle"

"Isabelle?" He asked confused.

"She wants to dress me up do my hair and make up" he laughed non stop.

"Good luck" he said still laughing.

"Shut up Simon"

* * *

The elevator's door shut close and I pressed the button. I looked at the time in my phone, 6 pm. Izzy told me to be here at six, that's two hours before the party, the party its at nine. I took a shower and put on blue skinny jeans and a simple baby blue T-shirt. Why dress up if Izzy won't let me wear what I want anyways. The elevator's door opened. Alec was walking eating an apple.

"Hey Alec. Where's Izzy?"

"Hi. She's in her room. You probably won't get out of there till the party" he said

"Yeah, she thinks I'm a doll" he laughed." See ya later" I walked to Izzy's room. I was about to open izzy's room's door when heard a door close.

"Oh dear sister, good luck"

"Shut up Jace"

**1 hour and 40 mins later**

I looked at my phone, I have a text from simon.

**clay I'm here, in the institute. Are you ready.**

**OK, yeah I think I be with you in five min hopefully.**

**OK.**

"Izzy, Simon is here, can we go now?"

"Yeah, look at yourself in the mirror tell me if you need some more make up" I walked towards the long mirror hanging on the wall. I looked at my self, I look pretty. I had my red locks down, I was wearing mascara, eyeliner, and black and gold eye shadow. I was wearing a black and gold short dress. The top was gold and the rest was black, on the back it had a gold zipper. I was wearing a black leather jacket with a gold zipper, the jacket's pockets had gold zippers too. I had a pair of 1 inch black leather boots with gold zipper.

"If you want I can put more..." no

"No Izzy thank you, I'm ready to go"

"OK let's go"

"So how do we look?" Asked Izzy to the three boys; Jace, Alec, and Simon

"You both look beautiful" Simon was the first to talk.

"Agree" said Alec, he didn't take his eyes off me. When I glare at him he smile and looked away.

"Let's go" said Jace.

* * *

"Name?" Asked the huge man at the door of Magnus' apartment. He was tall and muscular.

"Clary..."

"Oh Clary, come on in please" he said. Jace raised an eyebrow. Izzy pulled me in.

"Let's go" Izzy and I walked in first, Jace, Alec, and Simon behind. There are warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and faeries everywhere.

"Welcome" said a unmistakable voice." Love, you look gorgeous, beautiful" said Magnus looking up and down, I was of course, blushing. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Hello" he said looking at the others. "Have fun. Oh. Jace don't kill anyone, Isabelle... have fun, Alec, don't destroy any motorcycles like you and Jace did last time" Jace smirked, Magnus turned his head to Simon. " Samuel..."

"My name isn't Samuel its..."

"Shh I'm trying, I'm not good at names but since you're Clary's friend I'm trying. Mmmm...s,s,s... simon, see I got it." He said grinning. "Simon, don't get turned into a rat, only take drinks for mundanes"

"Magnus Bane" a tall slender man called.

"I be right back, love" he gave me another quick kiss and left.

Izzy pulled me to the bar leaving the others behind. Izzy told something to the Batista but I didn't hear what. The bartender placed two small cups with pink liquid, in front of me and two in front of Izzy.

"Izzy, I don't drink"

"Come on Clary, just relax" I took one of the cups stare at it. "Drink it" she got one of her cups ad took a sip, then she took it all. I took a sip, it tastes like pink lemonade but mixed with alcohol. Its sweet, I took all of it at once. I took the other one, Izzy was already asking for more. The bartender gave Izzy and me two more cups and took the empty ones. Izzy drank the two of them, while I was drinking one.

"I'll go dance with Simon he looks out of pace" and she left. I drank my fourth drink and asked for another one. When I was done with my fifth drink I felt someone place a hand in my shoulder. I turned around, it was a fey.

"Want to dance?" He asked

"No she can't, she's with me" Magnus.

"Magnusss, you're back"

"Sorry, I didn't know she was with you" and he left.

"Magss are you jealous?" He raised and eyebrow and kissed me gently. I wanted more, I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, when he didn't gave it I pushed him to the wall. He gasped in surprise, I took advantage and slipped my tongue in. I explored his mouth, he moaned, I smirked in the kiss. I pulled away gasping for breath.

"Clary, have you been drinking?"

"No" I lied, running a hand down his bare chest. "Let go dance" I pulled him to the dance floor.

We danced at the rhythm of the music. I love this song, magnetic- Jessie J. He asked me yesterday for my favorite songs. He was too far from me, I need him closer. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Come closer, Maggs, I don't bite" I laughed

"But I might"he said, smirking.

"Bite me, then" he leaned over and moved my jacket so that my shoulder was exposed. He kissed my shoulder then my pulse point, my neck and then back to my pulse and bite it. I pulled him closer and placed my arms around his waist so he wouldn't move away. He sucked on it, a little moan escape my lips. He kissed my jaw and then my lips.

"Let's just dance, everyone will see" he said, I laughed.

* * *

**APOV**

Do I like Clary as a friend or something more? I thought i was gay. But now I don't now. This is stupid, has can i don't know my own sexuality? Maybe I'm bisexual. I took another shot, my sixth I guess. The thing is that i dont hate Magnus, he seems yo love Clary. The way he looks at her, he cares, and I'm happy Clary has someone who loves her. I even like Magnus. So maybe I just like her as a friend.

Someone brushed my forearm, I looked to she who. It was a light-brown haired girl, she was a little shorter than me, her skin just as mine, she looked like 18 or 19. She smiled at me, she's beautiful, she has ... purple eyes, she does has her whites though. Warlock?

"Hey, gorgeous" I blushed

"H-hi"

"What's your name?" She asked

"I..l-l'm Alexander, A-Alec, and y-you?" Why am I so nervous?

"I'm Kathia, you can call me Katy" she grinned. "Why so lonely?"

"I'm not a party person"

"Oh, I see" she drank a purple liquid from a cup I hadn't notice she was holding. She set the cup down and got closer. "Shadowhunter" it wasn't a question.

"How do you..."

"Your marks" she traced one of my marks in my neck sending a shiver down my spine. "I'm a warlock if you were wondering. She traced another mark, in my chest. I was wearing a v-neck black shirt and my leather jacket, but you cold see the rune. I blushed at her touch. "You're so cute, did youn know that?"she kissed my cheek, causing more blush."let's dance"

"I don't dance"

"Come on"

"Sorry, but I don't dance"

"Would you dance with me if kiss you?" She asked.

"W-w-what, n..." she kissed me, she was moving her lips against mines. I should push her, but what if I hurt her? Instead I kissed her back, why? I have no idea. This is my first kiss. She broke the kiss and smile.

"You shouldn't kiss people you don't even know" I yelled at her. Her smile faded.

" I'm sorry, do-do you have a girlfriend? I'm so sorry"

"No but that was my first kiss, and it was with someone I don't know" I yelled at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. Its j-just that I had been watching you and you were alone, I.. I saw you in other of Magnus, parties and I thought you were beautiful and I don't know, I liked you, I haven't feel like this for years and I don't know I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have done that." She was crying, I'm an idiot, I made a beautiful girl cry.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, let's go dance"

"You don't have to" she turned around to leave. I don't want her to leave. I took her arm and pulled her back and crashed my lips on her's. What the hell am I doing? Why does this feels right? I broke the kiss. "But I want to" I gave her a quick kiss. She looked shocked and then smiled. We went to the dance floor.

"IZZY, I'm leaving."

"What? Why? Jace left too, and Simon went to say bye to Clary and your leaving too."

"Jace left? Anyways I'm going to the park for a walk"

"A walk right now?"

"I'm going with someone" she raised and eyebrow

"Use protection, Alec"

"What? No. We are just going for a walk bye" I walked away. Katy was waiting for me outside.

* * *

**MPOV**

Samuel left, I mean Simon. He said something about his mom wanting I'm home by 12:30. Clary kissed my jaw and then my lips.I kissed her back. Someone poked my shoulder. I broke the kiss.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, but there is a fight, two girls, a vampire and a werewolf."

"Darling I'll be right back" I kissed her forehead.

* * *

**CPOV**

Magnus kissed my forehead and left. I walked to the bar.

"The same?" Asked the bartender.

"Yes. Four please" he nodded. He quickly placed the four cups in front of me. I drank them one by one. I was going to get another one and realized I had drank all four."Can I have four more, please" he nodded and replaced the empty cups with filled ones. When I was done with them I asked for something for mundane but stronger. He gave me two larger cups with yellowish liquid. I drank them and started dancing in my seat.

Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, Maggs. I need you Magnus, come, please come, I want you, I need you. I started laughing nonstop.

**20 min. Later**

Maaaaaasagnuuuuuuus. I laughed again. I noticed there was less people. I took my phone out to check the time, my eyes hurt. I showed the bartender my phone.

"What time is it?"

"1:15"

"Thank you"

"Here you are, love"

"Magnus" I jumped to my feet and hugged him. I pulled him down and kissed him. I broke the kiss and laughed.

"Clary are you drunk?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Oh she is" said the bartender.

"I just drank a little, love" I said with an inosent voice.

"Let's find Isabelle" Magnus took my hand and forced me to follow him. I don't want to leave.

* * *

**MPOV**

"Isabelle"

"Oh Magnus, I had a lots of fun, I was about to say bye, I'm leaving the party is over isn't it? Like in ten minutes."

"Yeah. Weren't you forgetting Clary?" I asked.

"I don't want to leave, Maggs" said Clary.

"Let her stay, she's your girlfriend. She's drunk and I can't take her home like that, Luke wouldn't be happy. Clary told him she will text him if she was staying over with me or not."

"Then take her with you"

"No, Jace will kill me if he sees Clary that drunk, he and Alec left so I can't take her my own, you think she will listen to me? No"

"OK, what about luke?"

"Text him from Clary's phone. Oh and tell him she will be staying till tomorrow in the afternoon to go shopping with me or something cuz she will have a hell of a hang over, bye" and she left. Everyone disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Clary.

"Its 1:30 the party its over, everyone leaves wanted or not"

"Ooohhh"

"Follow me, I'll take you to one of the guest rooms" she nodded. We walked to the guest room next to mine. I couldn't hear Clary any more. I turned around and she wasn't there.

"Clary?"

"Here" she yelled from my room. I entered my room. She was in my bed, looking at the ceiling her arms under her head.

"Clary, what are you doing here?"I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I want to sleep here"

"You can't, that's my bed" I pointed out. " let's go, I'll take you to the guest room"

"No" she cried. "I like this bed"

"OK I can make a bed just like this one in one of the guest room, where you can sleep"

" would it be the same?" She asked, I nodded. "No it wouldn't" she took a pillow and hugged it. "This bed smells like you, and the other wouldn't"

"OK darling, you can sleep here" she started clapping and hugged me.

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear, a shiver went down my spine.

"Give me your phone" she let go of me, reached her pocket and handed me her phone. It had a password. I turned around to ask her but she wasn't there, my closet's door was open. I could hear her singing and opening and closing my clothes drawers.

"Clary, what's your password?"

"Magnus"

"I said what's your password"

"My password is M-A-G-N-U-S" her password is my name, I'm that awesome, I grinned, she loves me. M-a-g-n-u-s, it unlocked. I grinned. Clary came out holding some clothes, from my closet, she walked to the restroom and closed the door.

**Luke, I'm staying with Izzy. I will be home tomorrow at noon, we are going shopping.**

**OK , take care Clary.**

**night, Luke.**

**Goodnight Clary**. well its done.

Clary came out or the bathroom, wearing my clothes. She's wearing one of my royal blue pijama pants, and a black T-shirt her make up was gone, but she's beautiful with or without make up. I raised an eyebrow. She smirked.

"What? I wasn't gonna sleep with what I had on, and this" she smelled the T-shirt, my T-shirt "smells like you" she grinned and walked to my bed she lay down next to where I was sitting.

"Those are big on you, I can magically appear some of your size"

"No I want this ones, just Cuz they are yours" she grinned. I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, darling" I stood up, but small arms pulled me down.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Guest room, I agree for you to stay here, but I'm not"

"Stay, pleasaase"

"Sorry darling, but no"

"Stay or...or I will leave to a bar and get drunk and wander on the streets" I laughed.

"Try. I won't let you leave. Plus you are already drunk and can't even make it out my apartment without tripping." I laughed, she shut me up with a kiss. It was a passionated kiss.

"Please" she gave me puppy eyes.

"Ok, ok" she clapped. "I will go change into my pijamas" I went to the bathroom. I took off my button up shirt which was already unbuttoned from the first four, revealing my bare chest. I quickly change to my black pijama pants and white V-neck shirt and washed my face to get rid of the eyeliner.

Clary was lying in my bed, her hands under her head, looking at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"You look sexy in your pijamas" she said seductively. I lay down next to her.

"I always do" I smirked. "Now sleep" I pulled a comforter over her, gave me a quick kiss and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead and grinned, I pulled a comforter over me and closed my eyes. Clary, my Clary is next to me, but I have self control.

I felt Clary's hand running up and down my chest, and then my stomach too. She traced my muscles, she moved closer, our bodies touching. My eyes were still closed.

"Clary stop and go to sleep" but she didn't stop, she did the opposite. She was now in top of me. Her hands running up and down, her hands now inside my shirt, touching me. She kissed my neck and sucked on it. She licked my neck.

"You taste delicious" she whispered. She went back to kissing my neck. She kissed and then sucked on my pulse. She kept sucking on my neck, obviously leaving read marks all over it. She went up to my jaw leaving kisses all the way. She kissed the side of my mouth and finally reached my lips. The kiss was intense, full of passion, she licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I quickly did. Her tongue danced with mine, she moaned. I tried to fight a moan but failed, I moaned. We broke apart gasping for breath. She kissed my jaw and then my neck, she kissed and sucked. Suddenly, she stopped, before I could register anything she pulled her shirt off, revealing a black bra. She's perfect. My erection was hard. _She isn't on her senses, she will regret it later_ i remained myself. I rolled over, so I was now on top of her. I was going to get off her and she knew what I was about to do, she pulled me down.

"Clary, we can't"

"Yes we can" she pulled my shirt off. She ran her hands up and down. She kissed and licked my chest. I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her, she gasped and I slipped my tongue in. She moaned, I squeezed her breast with my hand she moaned loudly. I kissed and sucked her neck."Magnus, I want you, I know what we are doing" be are burning, that's how it feels. She took her bra off, revealing her small, but perfect breasts. I massage them, I sucked her breast and massage the other she moaned. I bite her nipple, her nails dug on my back. I did the same to her other breast. My erection was hard, she pulled my pijama pants off leaving me on boxers._ No, you can't_. it took all my self control to stop, but I love her and she isn't ready. I got off her and threw the comforter at her. I snapped my fingers and we were now both dressed. "Magnus, I... I'm sorry" she was red, as red as possible.

"No, I am, just go to sleep, I will go take an cold shower." I left.

I turned the cold water on. I took my pijamas off and stepped in.

Clary had her eyes close, I walked to bed and lay down next to her. She moved closer to me and hugged me, she buried her face in my chest.

"I love you, Magnus"

"I love you too, Clary" and we fell into deep sleep.

**sorry but it just couldn't happen yet. Even if Clary was getting other senses she was still a bit off.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know some of you were expecting more of ya know what I mean. But Magnus stopped cuz he loves Clary. And well Clary wasn't on her five senses. Also I had a horrible spelling in my last chapter, sorry, I had some problems with the auto corrector, I'm writing with my tablet so yeah is a bit harder than with a computer or laptop. I also had a problem with the document it wouldn't let me post it so I had to copy and paste EVERYTHING.**

**About Alec: OK so, Alec wasn't sure about his feelings for Clary. Liked her as a friend or something more? He wasn't sure. But know what does Katy (kathia) means to him? He likes her.**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters. (I made Katy (kathia) though.)**

**Chapter 7**

**CPOV**

I hugged the hard-pillow tighter. The pillow was warm, but hard for a pillow. It was comfortable though, it feels nice. My head was resting on it, my hand holding it closer to me, my leg curled around it. I don't remember having a pillow this long. Does pillows have their own smell? This one does, the smell is familiar, very familiar. I felt something warm rest on my back, but I don't care what it is, I too sleppy, not to mention the horrible headache I have. I feel the pillow falling and raising a if it was breathing. I'm probably dreaming because last time I checked pillows don't breath, or I'm going insane. How can a pillow smell like Magnus? I'm a lost case I'm insane. I tighten my grip on the pillow. I felt the pillow vibrate under my head. Then I realized it was laugher.

"Love, I'm not going anywhere" my eyes snapped open. It wasn't a pillow it was Magnus. My leg was wrapped aroung his leg and my arm around his waist, my head was resting in his chest and the warmth in my back was Magnus' arm. Then everything hit me, well not everything was clear. But I remember most things. This is not my bed, not my pillow. I looked around the room, magnus's room. I looked back to Magnus, our eyes met, his cat eyes shining. A blush spread in both of my cheeks.

"Ma... M-Magnus" I just went in shock after that, couldn't move from the rush of emotions and thoughts going through my mind.

"That's me sweetie, sorry I woke you, I was up but you looked so peaceful, and I decided to go back to bed" he kissed my forehead. He looked into my eyes, his brown eyes looking into my green ones. He gave me a quick kiss in my lips, I'm still in shock, he chuckle.

"I... I need to brush my teeth" I stood up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I open the bathroom door and peeked out to the room, Magnus raised an eyebrow. I walked towards the bed, I sat next to him, he was still laying in the same place before I left. He pulled me closer I was now laying next to him.

"I now know that in in my next party you are not dinking any alcohol. The bartender will have instructions of only letting you three drinks." He chuckle. "You Were way too drunk, Does your head hurts too much? I nodded.

"As hell" its true I feel my head way too heavy. It feels like its about to explode. He touched my forehead with the tip of his fingers, blue sparks came from them and my headache was gone. "Thank you"

"Its nothing" he kissed my forehead where his fingers had been seconds ago. "Clary, do you know how far we got yesterday?" There was fear in his voice, fear that I didn't remember.

" I do. I mean, I remember everything" I blushed.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not stopping before, we almost did it, a of course I wanted you, but I knew I had to stop because I knew you weren't thinking right and I knew you will regret it so I stopped. I need you to know that I love you."

"No need to be sorry. I started it, and I will never regret anything that we have done even if I was drunk. I love you magnus" Memories of last night floated in my head. _ I'm on top of Magnus, kissing ad sucking on his neck... Magnus rolled over so he's now on top of me, I know what he is gonna do so I pulled him down... I pulled Magnus' shirt off revealing his honeny taned skin... I took my bra off revealing my small breasts... Magnus massaged my breast sucked one while massaging the other. _I blushed, a shade red at the memory.

"So am I forgiven, sweet cheeks?" He ran his thumb through my red cheek, he kissed it. I gave him a quick kiss as my answer.

"What time did you told Luke I'll be home?"

"Noon, but since at eleven you were still asleep, I texted him that the shopping will take longer than what you had expected, he said it was OK" so I have all day to be with Magnus. "Do you want to eat first or shower?"

"Shower? Mmm... yeah a shower sounds good"

"Ok, I take it you don't want me to join you, I'll be in the kitchen" I kissed my forehead and left. _I will love to shower with Magnus, _i grinned at the thought.

"I stepped in the shower, the warm water feels good as it touches my skin. I remember everything that happened last night. I remember the way it felt when Magnus touched me. I love the way it felt when our skin touched, when he kissed and sucked on my neck. I remember his body, his biceps and six pack, the V every girl wants in guys. I love everything about him. I put some pomegranate & mango shower gel. This is the shower gel Magnus uses. I will smell like him.

I stepped out the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and other around my hair. I opened the door and peeked out to see if Magnus was there, he wasn't. There was clothes on the bed, I walked towards the bed and looked at the clothes. Its a white shirt of my favorite manga and black skinny jeans. I chenged and brushed my hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Clary, are you done?" I opened the door. "Are you hungry?" I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked looking at the manga shirt."

"You told me in one of our dates"

"And you remembered"

"I remember everything that has to be with you" he kissed my forehead. I kissed his delicious lips, he smirked and pulled me to the kitchen. He pulled a chair for me, I sat down and he sat across from me. Blue sparks came from the tip of his fingers, then there was two plates of pancakes and two cups of coffee. I raised an eyebrow, he smirked.

"I know, I know, I'm awesome" he said grinning.

we ate and talked.

"Love, will you like to cuddle with me on the loveseat?" He asked

"I will love to" he smoked and willed me to the loveseat. "Pomegranate & mango, that's the shower gel you use" he chuckle, he hugged me and smelled my neck.

"I told you, you could figure out without Chairman Meaw's help. You smell like me." He smirked.

"There are other ways to smell like you" I kissed him.

* * *

**APOV**

Katy is beautiful, nice, and funny. I had a lot of fun with her. We walked and talked in the park. I threw a dagger. I know its stupid, but I think I like her I even gave her my number and texted her like an hour ago. I threw other dagger. Could we have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship? I threw another dagger it hit the center. But what about Clary? I still confused.

"So with you did you left Magnus' party?" When did Jace entered the training room?

"Um.. kathia, why?" I tried to keep my voice casual. Tried.

"And who's kathia?" He asked.

"She's a warlock I met at the party"

"You used protection, right?"

"What's wrong with you and Isabelle? We just talked ad walked a the park to get to know each other better."

"Anyways, do you like her?"

"I think I do"

* * *

**MPOV**

Clary opened the door with the key I gave her and held it for me. We walked in, placed the shopping bags in the floor. I took Clary to the mall, she didn't wanted to go. I told her that Luke might ask what did she buy. She said she could tell him that Isabelle was the one who bought cloths, I took her anyways. Someone rang the buzzer. I pressed the button.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN" Clary raised an eyebrow, I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Jace, Isabelle and Alec are here too"

"What do you want?"

"Its Clary here?"

"Maybe"

"What do you mean maybe, is she here yes or no?"

"If I say yes, will you leave?"

"No"

"Then she's not her" Clary punched my arm. "Ouch, give me a kiss and I'll let them in" she grinned ad kissed me. "OK" I let them in. "I think I want another kiss" I pulled her and kissed her she gasped and I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, she moaned. She locked her arms around my neck and pulled my hair, I moaned. There was a knock in the door and we broke apart. I reached the door and opened it. Blondie walked in first, then Isabelle at last Alec, or Mr. I have a crush on Clary. I hate the way he sees her.

"To what do I own the honor of your visit?"

"Jace came to do his protective brother job" said Isabelle " and to tell you two we are going to takis, you two are coming too."

"Ah, no thanks""

"I already told Simon" Isabelle crossed her arms. Clary looked up at me with her convincing eyes.

"Ok, ok, let's go"

* * *

The girl, what's her face? Kealy.. keyly.. karla..no i think i got its kaelie, she arrived with our food. She placed our plated in the table.

"Anything more?" She asks.

"No thanks" Jace said she grinned and left.

"So did you guys had fun at my party?"

"Hell yeah" said Isabelle.

"Yeah, I did" said Samuel.

"Well I have to admint it was fun, even Alec had fun, he met some warlock girl, what's her name?... oh.. kathia." Good news for me."ouch what was that for" Alec probably kicked him, he was red. Maybe of embarrassment or because Clary its here and now knows at he met someone.

"I know her, she's a young warlock" I said.

"Well, its good you met someone" Clary said.

"I just met, we didn't come here to talk about me"

"Sorry" Clary said.

"Its ok" Alec said looking at Clary. I started drawing circles with my fingertips in Clary's thigh, she smirked and began to eat.

* * *

**APOV**

As soon as we got to the institute I went to my room and lay down. Clary's words echoed in my head, _'well, its good you met someone'._ I'm still not sure about my feelings for her. I wish I could kiss her.

* * *

**CPOV**

Magnus was leaning on the kitchen counter, drinking water, he set the cup down as I walked towards him.

"I need to punish you for teasing me at takis" I said, running my hand down his chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"How?" He asked. I kissed his cheek, then his jaw. I kissed his neck and began sucking on it. He moaned. He placed his hands in my hips. I kissed him in the lips, I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance he quickly opened his lips. I slipped my tongue in his warm mouth, he tastes like mint, he moaned. He gently picked me up and sat me on the kitchen counter. I let him slip his tongue in my mouth, I moaned. I locked my arms around his neck, I pulled his hair, he moaned, oh god I love it when he does that. We broke the kiss gasping for breath. He picked me up once again and carried me to the living room.

"I can walk you know"

"Yeah but this was is more romantic" he set me down in the loveseat. "Let's watch a movie before I have to take you home"

Magnus was watching the movie while I was staring at him. Is not that the movie is boring, is just that I find Magnus' face and body more interesting.

"Darling, I know I'm hot but its bad manners to stare." I blushed.

"So"

"I might do something about it"

"Do it" he got on top of me and started to tickle me.I couldn't stop laughing. "Stooooop... Mah.. Magnus...ahhh" he pulled my shirt half way up. He sucked my bellybutton, hes tongue was in my bellybutton. "Stooooop...ah... stoop"

"Why?" He asked.

"I tickles" he smirked.

"You are so adorable" he chuckle "Don't let anyone hear that, you don't want your enemies to know your weakness"

"Yeah is not like Valentine will stick his tongue in my bellybutton"

"But others might, you're so hot." And he started to suck on my bellybutton again.

"Did you had fun?" Luke asked. I placed the shopping bags in the couch.

"Yeah, the party was great" If you knew all the fun I had with Magnus. "Isabelle, its crazy when it comes to shopping, then we ate at takis with Simon, Alec, Jace and Magnus"

"Magnus?"

"Yes, Magnus Bane, is something wrong about him?"

"No, I actually think he's a nice guy" good.

I did the final touches on my drawing, Magnus with his cat eyes. I put the sketchbook and the color pencils in my nightstand. I took my phone.

**Goodnight, Magnus, I love you. **i send it.

**I love you too. Goodnigh, love.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! OK so I will answer some questions. Clary is Alec's first crush. Yes Magnus is a bit jealous, but he knows Clary loves him. I still don't know when Clary will tell Luke. Of course Valentine will have appearances.**

**Alec and Katy (kathia) have been going out for about a week**

**This is now during City of Ashes, a week after my last chapter.**

**This chapter begans after the scene where the silent brothers are killed. It begans after chapter 7 when they call Magnus. Magnus and Jace get to be roommates.**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters **

**CPOV**

"Well, I'll go take a shower and then to rest" said Jace, he left. Magnus and Jace were now 'roommates'. Alec and Izzy wanted to come but the inquisitor said there was no need, so they went back to the institute. I came with Magnus and Jace because is not like the inquisitor cares about me or what I do, and well Maryse doesn't care either. Magnus wrapped his arms around me from behind. He moved my hair and kissed the back of my hair. I turned around and pulled him down to kiss him. I pushed him to the loveseat, I sat on top of him and rested my head on this chest.

"So, you don't mind having Jace here?" I asked

"In fact I do. If he's here we don't have much privacy. But he's your brother." I love the way he says we.

"Well his in the shower right now" I said seductibedly.

"Oh I guess we have some time then" and he kissed me. The kiss started softly and gentle, then it grew passionately. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I quickly opened my lips, he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, I moaned. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled his brown hair earning a moan from him. I smirked in the kiss. I unlocked my arms from his neck and slipped them inside his shirt. We broke the kiss gasping for breath, I began to kiss and suck of his neck, he moaned. He slipped his hands inside my shirt, I gasped. He smirked and kissed my neck, he sucked on my neck obviously leaving red marks. He captured my lips once again.

"Ah, I better go to rest, I don't want to interrupt" fuck, Jace saw.

"Jace-" I began but he left.

"Is not that bad" said Magnus, I raised an eyebrow." we could have been naked" I laughed and buried my face in Magnus's chest.

I opened Luke's house's door.

"Luke I'm home" I yelled. Luke came from his room.

"Clary, there was an attack at ..." he began.

"I know, I was there"

"WHAT?! Did you got hurt..."

"No. When Alec, Izzy and I got there the silent brothers were already dead, and there was no one else there, Jace is fine, he is staying at Magnus's."

**Goodnight darling :***

**Goodnight, Magnus :***

Magnus, Magnus, I love you so much. I should tell Luke, I don't think he will mind. Even if he does I will never stop seeing him, no one can break us apart. I love him, and he seems to love me to. With that I let sleep take me.

* * *

As Simon and me neared to Magnus's building I saw Alec.

"Hey Clary, Simon" Alec said.

"Hi" I said

"What's that on your neck" said Simon. "Looks like a bite" Simon pointed at a red mark.

"Uhmm uh..." the door opened.

"Hello, hello" said Magnus. "Clary, love. Alec. Samuel" Simon made a face " I mean Simon" Magnus kissed me in the lips, I blushed. "To what do owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked looking at Alec and Simon

"We came to see Jace" said Alec. "How is he? Is he alright?"

"I don't know" Magnus said. "Does he normally justice on the floor like that without moving?" Alec panicked.

"What..." he began but broke off when I hit Magnus on the forearm and Magnus laughed. "That's not funny"

"It is, you should have seen your face. Jace is fine. Well except that he keeps putting all my things away and trying to clean up. Now, I can't find anything. He's compulsive"

"He likes thing neat" said Alec.

"He's there" Magnus pointed to the living room, we all walked in, Jace was in the loveseat. "What's on?" Magnus asked Jace.

"What not to wear" Jace answer.

"We need to talk" I said. "All of us. About what we're going to do now."

"I was going to watch project runaway, that what's on next" said Jace.

"No your not" said Magnus. He snapped his fingers and the TV went off.

" why are you interested in solving my problems?"

"I'm interested because I want my apartment back. I'm tired of you cleaning up. And we need privacy" said Magnus pointing at me and then at himself.

"Considering what I saw last ni..." it threw a pillow that was on the couch at him.I blushed, Alec and Simon had a confusious look, Magnus looked inosent and Jace just smirked. "Fine" he got up from the loveseat."you want a round table meeting or what?"

"I love round tables they suit me better that square" Magnus said. He congured up a enourmus circular table and five high-backed wooden chairs.

"Has can you create something out of nothing?" Said Simon.

"You can't, this came from Dean& DeLucan on Broadway" said Magnus. He snapped his fingers and five cups of coffee appeared on the table.

"Oh mochaccino" said Simon. "Did you paid for these?"

"Sure, I make dollar bills magically appear I the cash register"

"Really?" Asked Simon.

"No" I said.

"Alec whats that on your neck?" Asked Jace looking couriously at Alec.

"Looks like a bite, the one I told you earlier" said Simon.

"Its nothing" Alec said looking at his coffee.

"Where have you been anyways, Izzy texted me asking if you were here"

" I went to the park to clear my head"

"And ran into a vampire?"

"No! I fell" Alec said nervously.

"On your neck?" Asked Jace.

"We down come here to talk about my neck" said Alec.

**i don't want to go over the whole talk**

A sharp noise came cut through the room. Hot coffee spilled onto my wrist making me gasp of pain.

"Its my mother, I be right back" said Alec checking his phone.

"Let me see" said Magnus.

"Its OK, no big deal" I said. He took my wrist anyways and kisses. I felt cold and then warm, the pain was gone. My cheeks were burning red. Jace rolled his eyes.

**The Seelie court scene**

"My Queen" said Meliorn. "I have brought the Nephilim to you"

"Three of four of these are" said the Queen looking at Isabelle, Alec, Jace and me. "One is a Warlock" she said looking at Magnus who was standing next to me, our body's touching. "And a mundane" she said lookind at simon.

"Our apologies, my lady" Jace stteped forward. "The mundane is our responsibility. We owe him protection. There for we keep him with us." He said "The warlock, Magnus, comes withmy sister"

"The kiss that will free the girl is a kiss from Alexander" said the Queen. My eyes grew wide, I froze. Why Alec?

"WHAT?! Why him, she's mine, she's my girlfriend not Alexander's" Magnus sounded furious. "I will not let anyone kiss her"

"In that case she will remain here" said the Queen.

"Its just a kiss, Magnus, I don't think you want her to stay here forever" said Isabelle.

"Yeah, met my sister and I'm not seeing her again because her boyfriend prefers to leave her he forever than to let other guy kiss her" said Jace. "It's just a kiss" Alec walked towards her and turned her so they were now face to face. He brushed his lips against mines and gently kissed me. I didn't move, his lips move then stopped, he didn't move and then he move away. I didn't feel anything, because its just Alec. I'm worried of magny

"Is that OK with you?" Alec sounded mad. "I hope we entertain you, I didn't know you liked to force people to kiss against their will for your entertainment"

"Dear, I was just helping" said the Queen smirking.

"Let's just go Alec" said Isabelle. Meliorn led us out of the Seelie Court and deposited us back in the park. Once we were out we stood there awarkly.

"I'm sorry Clary" said Alec.

"We better get back before we freeze to death" said Isabelle. "There is no one at the institute, they are all at the Bone city looking for clues, and Jace, you can grab some clothes. Besides the institute is still your home Jace." Said Isabelle.

"Fine, I needed to get something from my room anyways"

"Clary, I need to go somewhere, bye" said Simon, he left before I could ask where.

"Me too" said Alec." I'm sorry again" and he left.

"Mag-" where the heck is Magnus? I looked every where."Where's Magnus?" I asked out loud.

"He went that way" said Isabelle pointing north. I didn't think twice. I ran on the direction Isabelle pointed. I ran the fastest I could, tears dripping down my cheeks. I couldn't see Magnus anywhere, I started to sob. I ran faster, I caught sight of a tall slender but muscular figure. Magnus. I ran and caught up to him, I hugged him from behind. I was sobbing loudly, my face was wet of tears. Magnus turned around and hugged me. I hugged him tighter, my face buried on his chest.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry. I should have stay there instead. You know (sob) I love you, I love you more than anything. That kiss meant nothing to me. I love you, Magnus, I love you, I love you Magnus. Please don't leave me, please (sob) Magnus I love..."

Clary, please don't cry, it breaks my heart, " he hugged me tighter and hissed the top of my head. "I'm an idiot, I love you Clary, but please don't cry" he kissed my forehead and then my lips, gently.

"Magnus, let's go _home"_

"home?"

"Yes, let's go to your apartment""

"OK, no more crying"he kissed me again.

* * *

**APOV**

"Clary, I need to go somewhere, bye" said simon and left.

"Me too" I said "I'm sorry again" I said and left. I ran and ran. I slowed down when I was far. I not know how to explain the kiss. It did meant something, but it didn't at the same time. I don't love Clary. Clary is... Clary is my first crush. I now have Katy. Kathia is my girlfriend, even if no one else knows. I like her a lot, we only have a week, so I can't say I love her. I'm pretty sure that I will love her. She's amazing, she understands me. She is two hundred years old, she has fallen in love twice. She stayed with her first love unit he die at 40, her second love die at 28. She said she had other relationships, but she says its different with me, she says she can't explain it. I looked around, I was out side Katy's apartment. I knocked, nothing, I knocked again, I heard someone yelling. I herd a loud noise, it sounded like glass breaking. OK I'm coming in, I kicked the door open.

"Kathia?" There was no answer, I took a blade from my belt. I herd noises coming from her small office, her apartment had a large bedroom two small guest rooms and a small office.

"Get out, I said get out" it was Katy's voice "let go of me... let go, you're hurting me" I ran to the office. There was a slender fey, Katy was pinned to the wall, the fey's hands were around Katy's neck. I launched at the fey, he fell on the floor, I was on top of him. I punished him in the jaw. I stood up, I pulled him up to his feet and pinned him to the wall.

"If you ever touch her again I'll kill you" Im furious, how do he dare touch my Katy."understood?" He nodded, I let go of him and he ran out. Katy wrapped her arms around me, she's crying. "Are you OK?" She nodded. " Did he hurt you too much?" She shook her head. I kissed her forehead.

"so you don't love Clarissa?"

"No" I ran my hand through her light-brown hair, she loves it when I touch her hair. Her head was resting in my chest, when we stay here, we always do this. She lifted her head and captured my lips, I kissed her back, when we kiss it feels so right. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she quickly did. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, she moaned, I smirked in the kiss. I explored every inch of her mouth. We broke the kiss gasping for breath. She kissed my jaw and made her way down my neck, she sucked on it. She sucked, kissed and even bite my neck.

"Ah.. Katy you left a mark last time, they interrogated me" she smirked in my neck. My phone rang, I reached my pocket, it was Jace. I locked at her she just nodded. I answered.

"Jace what do you..." he didn't let me finish he told me everything and hunger up. I looked at Katy.

"Do you know where can we buy blood?" She looked at me confused.

* * *

**CPOV**

Magnus slipped his tongue inside my mouth, I moaned at the now familiar sensation. I pulled Magnus hair, he moaned. Magnus was on top of me, my hands traveling Magnus's body, my hands felt hot against his honey taned skin. I slipped my tongue inside Magnus's warm mouth. I love his taste. I broke the kiss gasping for breath. I kissed Magnus's jaw and found my way to his neck. I kissed and sucked on his neck, he moaned. Magnus kissed my neck, he licked it, a moan of pleasure escaped my mouth, he smirked against my neck. I bit my swollen lip, from the kissing. _How the heck can I wait, when my boyfriend is fucking hot. I love him, he loves me._ I pulled Magnus's shirt off and began kissing and licking his chest, he moaned.

"Clary... Clary,love. If you keep doing that I won't be able to stop"

"What if I don't want you to stop" I blushed as the words came out of my mouth. He looked right in to my eyes. He didn't move nor say anything. I began to regret my words, maybe he didn't wanted me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, if you don't want to..."

"No! Of course I want to, believe me, I want to. Clary, are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm rushing you..."

"Magnus, I'm hundred percent sure" I said. "Can we go to your room?" I was blushing shade red. He nodded and lifted me up. He carried me to his room and closed the door behind us so that the chairman wouldn't bother us. He gently placed me on his huge bed.

"Sure?" He asked. I pulled him on top of me. "I take that as a yes"

We began to kiss again. I moaned as hesuched on my neck. My hand were running up and down his bare chest. He gently pulled my shirt off, revealing my royal blue bra, I blushed. He placed butterfly kisses all over my stomach. He traveled up to my neck kissing and sucking. He kissed my cheek, and I began to kiss and suckn his neck, me moaned. He moved his hips, I felt his erection rose up in my lower area, making me moan loudly. My phone rang, I ignore it, it rang again and again.

"Just answer" I got my phone out it was Jace. "If it isn't important I turning him into a rat and feeding him to Chairman Meaw"

"Jace wha-" he didn't let me finish. "What?! Is he going to be ok? What's wrong with him? Why there? OK " I hugged up. Magnus snapped his fingers and we were full dressed.

* * *

I was standing in the cementaryin the outskirts of Queens. My face wet of tears, why did this had to happen to Simon, her best friend. Magnus hugged her tighter. It was her fault all her fault.

"Jace I brought the blood" said Alec. "Like you asked. I closed my eyes I didn't wanted to hear more. It was cold, Magnus seem to read her mind, he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"It will be fine, _presiosa"_ it was Raphael. "Undead is better that nothing"

"Shut up" Magnus hissed

"Magnus, Magnus. The company you have, your girlfriend is a Nephilip, I have to admit _esta Hermosa" _ she's beautiful.

"I know she is, I don't see why you care who my company is" said Magnus.

Simon swallowed the blood.

"Do not drink too fast" said Raphael." You will make yourself sick" Simon just ignored him. Blood was dripping from Simon's chin. "Next time he feeds he will not be quite messy"

**please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm going to answer some questions. Ok, so Simon wasn't upset or jealous, he just wanted to do to the hotel dumort, remember he thought he was turning into a vampire. Magnus is madly in love with Clary too, he will do anything for her. Valentine will be in the ship scene. Jace and Clary will know the truth in during the time of city of glass and Sebastian/Jonathan will be there. I want to explain this, this began after city of bones, right now is during city of ashes, and then It will take city of glass too, this fanfic will end after city of glass. **

**This chapter begins in chapter 14 of CoA, the day after Luke and Maia got ingured.**

**Characters belong to Cassandra Clare (I made Kathia)**

**Chapter 9**

**CPOV**

I wrapped one of Luke's robes and a towel around my damp hair, I opened the batroom's door, I froze. Magnus was standing outside, his back resting on the wall, his hair was messy, his shirt was unbuttoned more than half way, revealing his fine defined chest and abdomen. He was holding a towel. "Why does it takes girls so long to shower? He demanded. "Shadowhunters, mortal girls, female warlocks, your all the same. I'm not getting any younger waiting out heree." I stepped aside. He took a few steps and stopped in front of me.

"Don't use up all my body wash its expensive" I said trying to ignore the fact that he was so close to me and I was only wrapped in a robe. He was breathing on my neck, his warm breath hitting my neck.

"I won't. We both know there are better ways for me to smell like you, or for you to smell like me." He winked.

"Oh yeah, how?" The words slipped out of my mouth. A wicked smile spreaded on his lips. I bit my lip. He pulled the towel that was on my hair, he let the towel fall on the floor. He kissed my neck, then up to my jaw, he kissed my lips hungryly and then stare right into my eyes. I wanted to pin him to the wall and kiss him instead i bit my lip hard enough that it bleed. He kissed me and bite my gently lip and licked the blood. He pinned me to the wall, there was no space between our bodies.

"Like this" he whispered in my ear, he smirked and took a step back.

"Stop teasing me and take a shower." I said and rushed to my room.

_I should go check on Luke again, is Magnus still in the shower? _I opened my room's door as I stepped out and hit something, someone actually. Magnus. "W-what are you doing outside my room? I asked.

"I was about to knock but you bumped into me, before I could." He said smirking. "I gust checked on Luke he's fine and still asleep."

"Oh, I was about to check on him."

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He asked, he looked so innocent, but I know him. I opened the door, he walked in first, I followed him in. He looked around my room, he picked up my sketchbook and began to flip through. He smirked, I sat next to him to see what he was, my eyes grew wide, it was a sketch of him, shirtless. I yanked the sketchbook off his hands, he lay down in my bed, his hands behind his head, he's legs crossed, casually, like it was his room. He closed his eyes. "I'm your muse" he chuckled. He pulled me down so that I was know laying next to him. I smile, I love to be close to him, I feel safe, warm, and butterflies in my stomach. I rested my head in his chest, listening to his heart beat.

I kissed him softly, he kissed me back. After a few minutes the kisses grew intense, more passionately. I moaned as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I moved on top of him without braking the kiss. _I need you Magnus. _I moaned as our tongues touched, I slipped my tongue inside his mouth, I explored his mouth, I love the now, familiar feeling of my tongue inside his mouth. We broke the kiss gasping for breath. I kissed his jaw and went down to his neck, kissing and sucking. He moaned as I sucked on his weak spot, I smirked against his neck. I went down, placing kisses, I licked and kissed his chest. I move down to kiss his stomach, as I move my hips, I felt his erection, we moaned at the feeling. I moved my hips again, I moaned at the pleasure, I need more. Magnus rolled over so that he was now on top of me.

"Stop teasing me"

"I'm not. I want you Magnus." He kissed me, a breathtaking kiss. He moved his hips against my area, we moaned. He pulled his white V-neck shirt off, revealing his body. _God, now I love his six pack, I love his honey taned skin, I love him in every way, I want him in every way._ He sucked and kissed my neck, I moaned.

**MPOV**

I kissed and sucked on her neck. She pulled me down, not even a needle could fit between our bodies. She moved her hips, we moaned. _ I love it when she moans. How can someone be so adorable and so hot? _ I haven't feel this way for someone in a very long time, Clary is different. Clary is not a distraction, she's not to pass the time, she's the kind of person I want to spend life with. I love her. I puller her shirt up and kissed her stomach, she gasped. I licked and kissed her stomach, she moaned as I licked her, I smirked against her stomach. She raised her arms so that I could pull her shirt off, completely. Something hit the floor, we both jumped. It was Clary's color pencil box.

"Clary?" Someone yelled. "Clary." It's Luke. Shit. I jumped off Clary and grabbed my shirt Clary fixed her shirt and hair. I fixed my hair too.

"Does it shows?" She asked.

"What? That you where about to have sex with your hot boyfriend?" She laughed. "You look fine, beautiful like always, your lips a swollen though"

"Yours too" I kissed her, my blue spark Warmed our lips. Our lips didn't look swallow anymore. She touched her lip, opened her mouth to say something and closed. We rushed out of the room.

"Luke, are you ok? Do you need something?" Asked Clary.

"No, I just wanted to know where were you"

"I was in my room"

"I heard a noise, what was it? What have you two been up to?" _If you knew, if you knew._ I smirked.

"Clary wanted a nude model, she had to beg, I agreed" Clary hit me in my forearm. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I was in my room drawing, and then Magnus was telling me stories."

"About what?"

"His life, places he has been to, he was banned from Peru." Luke finally dropped it.

"Where's Maia?"

" in your room, remember?" Said Clary, Luke nodded.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Perp has there isn't anything here that Alec is afraid of" said Luke. _So maybe the fearless rune I just made does work. _

Magnus raised his eyebrows, he glanced at Alec. "Boo"

"What scares you?" Asked Jace.

"Alec gave it a thought. "Spiders"

"Do you have a spider?" I asked Luke.

"What? Do I look like someone who collects spiders?" Said Luke.

"No offence," said Jace, "but you kind of do." Luke rolled his eyes. Jace stare at Alec. "What's that on your neck? Did other vampire attacked you?" Asked Jace pointing at Alec's neck. He has a red mark, like the ones Magnus loves to leave on my neck.

"Katy" he simply answer.

"Katy?" Jace was still looking at Alec. "When did you saw her?"

""Yesterday. We have been seeing each other." Said Alec. There was a knock in the door, I went to opened. Maryse, Isabelle and the man had to be Robert Lightwood, I recognize him from a picture Hodge showed me.

"Alec what on earth are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that..." Maryse began, but Alec interrupted her.

"Mother, father, there's something I nee to tell you" he smiled at them. "I'm seeing someone"

Robert Ligntwood looked at his son. "Alec, this is hardly the time."

"Yes, it is. I'm not just seeing someone." Alec's parents looked at him in confusion. "I'm seeing a Downworlder, in fact a war—"

Magnus's fingers moved quickly as a flash of light. There was a faint of shimmer in the air around Alec, then he felled like a tree.

"Alec!"Maryse clapped her hand to her mouth. Isabelle dropped down beside him. Alec opened his eyes slowly.

"Wha—what— why am I on the floor?"

"That's a good question" said Isabelle. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Alec sat up. "Did I say something before I passed out?"

"Yo know how we were wondering if that thing Clary did would work? Asked Jace. "It works all right.

Alec's eyes widen. "What did I say?"

"You said you were seeing someone" his father told him.

"I'm not" Alec said quickly. _So Alec's fear is to tell his parents he's seeing a warlock, Katy. _ I looked at Magnus. He stopped Alec because it was the right thing to do. Does Magnus feels I'm hiding him? I'm an idiot. He probably thinks I don't want anything serious because I havent tell Luke.

**This is after they all leave, after Luke's and Clary's talk about Jace.**

"Luke there's something I need to tell you" I took a deep breath. "Luke, seeing someone." Luke's head went up with a snap. "And I wanted to tell you because I.. I want you to know and... I don't want him to feel hidden."

"That's why your face was pale when you realized Alec's fear." _Oh god! I thought no one noticed. _

"Yes." Luke took a sip of coffee. "My _boyfriend_ is a Downworlder, a warlock" Luke seems to be choking with his coffee. He cleared s thoat. "Magnus Bane."

"I kind of figure. The way you two see each other. And well, the high warlock of Brooklyn doesn't comes to the aid of two werewolves and leaves without them paying." I opened my mouth and closed it again. "But if you wanted to know if I'm ok with it the answer is yes. As long as it makes you happy."

"Do you think mum will be ok with it?"

"I don't know, she never wanted you to be part of this world." I was gonna protest but he didn't let me. "But I think that's impossible now, and she wants what's good for you and if your happy with him then I don't see the problem. I nodded.

"Thanks."

"Just tell me something, Clary" I nodded. "Did you asked him to be your nude model"

"Luke!" He laughed.

* * *

**This is later in the day. Simon and Maia are missing. They want to go to the ship to stop Valentine from performing the ritual. Jace, Clary, and Luke are waiting for Magnus.**

"someone's coming"said Luke. There was someone coming towards us, a very familiar figure. Magnus. As he drew closer I could see him better his familiar face. He was wearing a old fashioned dark suit and a black frock coat with silver buttons. His cat eyes glowed amber green.

"You look surprised to see me"he said.

"We did wonder if you were coming" said Jace.

"I did say I was coming. I just needed time to prepare. This isn't some hat trick, Shadowhunter. This is some serious magic. It does dissapoints me that none of you had fainth I will come." I stepped closer to him. I hold his hand.

"I knew you would come" I pulled him down and gave him a quick kiss. His cat eyes were replaced by his dark ones. He looked shocked, he turned to Luke.

"Thanks for healing me" like said politely. Magnus nodded once. He turned to me.

"You told him" he whispered.

"Yes. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, darling."

* * *

**They are now in the Luke's truck. They are outside Valentine's ship.**

I raced up and peered down the cab. Magnus was lying on the seat. I couldn't see if he was wounded." Magnus!" I shouted. "Are you hurt?"

"No" he tried to sit up but fell back. "I'm just drained. The protection spells on the ship are strong. Stripping them— is difficult." his voice faded. I reached his face and I ran a hand through his cheek. "But if I don't do it, anyone who sets a foot on that ship, other than Valentine, will die." Tears came down my cheeks, I couldn't help it, it kills to see him like this. He looks so weak, and its my fault, he is here for me. I reached down and placed a soft kiss in his lips, one of my tears fell on his cheek. He wiped away the tears on my cheeks with his thumb.

"Maybe you should come with us," said Luke.

"I can't work on the wards if I'm on the ship. I have to do it from here. That's the way it works" Magnus grin looked painful.

"Clary!" Luke shouted, but it was too late. The flying creature's claws sinked deep into the back of my jacket. It took off into the air, taking me with it.

"Clary!" I heard Magnus shout.

**MPOV**

The creature took of into the air, Clary dangling helps sly from its claws. And I couldn't do anything.

"Clary!" I shouted. Luke's face was pale.

"It won't kill he is retrieving her for Valentine." Said Jace.

"But— " Luke began. Jace jumped off the truch into the river water and began to swim towards the boat. Luke turned to me. He saw my pale face. "She will be fine." I nodded, he jumped after Jace.

If something happens to my Clary, I will die. I don't think I can take it, if she dies, I wouldn't be able to live. Not without her. I love her that much.

**Please review! I wanted to write more but I want the fight on the ship to be in the next chapter. And please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! thanks for reviewing and reading.**

**This chapter begins after Clary helps Maia escape. Before Clary could escape Valentine caught her. It's when Clary and Valentine are arguing what love is.**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters.**

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

"Is not just that someone belongs to you, it's that you give yourself to them. I debut you've ever given anything to anyone. Except maybe nightmares." I said.

"To give yourself to someone?" Have you"I couldn't read his face "given yourself to someone?"

"I have"

"And who's the lucky one who has my daughter's heart?" He asked. "Is it Alexander? You don't know any other shadow hunters after all"

"He's not a shadowhunter" I said. His face darkener.

"No daughter of mine will have a mundane as a lover."

"Oh, but is not a mundane" there was puzzelment in his face. "It's a Downworlder" his face darkener even more. "Its a warlock, Magnus Bane, he's my boyfriend and he loves me too, father." I said the last word with such a poison. He's going to kill me, the way he's looking at me screams 'disgust'. He slapped me with such a force that he knocked me to the floor. He grabbed me by my hair, I spit a mouthful of blood in his face. He slammed me against the wall. Pain filled my head, he cleaned his face. He grabbed me my my neck.

"Warlocks are demons. They don't love"

"You're wrong." I said, there was confidence in my voice. "You know nothing about me or Magnus. You're just trying to—" he hit me in my jaw.

"To what? I'm trying to reach you, Clarissa. To make you understand" there was no feeling in Valentine's voice.

"You should be happy, that I could find ove. That he loves me back, a real father would happy. Luke is."

"I am your real father. The same blood that runs in my veins runs in yours."

"Your not my father. Luke is."

"We have been over this" valentine said.

* * *

**MPOV**

I sat Alec in the back of the truck and let myself fall in the opposite side from him, we're both soaking wet. He coughed the water out and looked around. His eyes stopped in me.

"What —what happened?"

"You tried to drink the East river" I said. There was nothing funny in my voice, I don't know if they have found Clary. "I pulled you out."

"Thank you" he said. He searched his belt, looks like he didn't found what he was looking for. "Isabelle! She was claiming down when I fell—"

"She's fine. She made it to a boat. I saw her. You in the other hand might have a concussion" I said.

"I need to get back to the ship" Said Alec.

"I would help you" I said. "But I can. Stripping the protection wards off the ship was bad enough—it's strong, strong enchantment, demon-based—but when you fell, I had to put a fas spell on the truck so it wouldn't sink when I lost consciousness. And I willose consciousness, its a matter of time. The enchantment should hold enough to get back to land" Alec opened his mouth and closed it. "Have you seen Clary?" My voice cracked at her name.

"No. Jace is looking for her, she will be ok." He said. He put his hands out, I looked down at them and then at his face with confusion.

"Is not the right moment to confess your love" I said.

"Take my strength, to keep you going" he said. I didn't move.

"I thought you had to get back to the ship"

"I have to fight" Alec said. "But that's what you're doing, you're part of the fight just as much as the shadowhunters on the ship. I know you can take some of my strength, u have herd of warlocks doing that, so I'm offering you mine. Take it"

* * *

**CPOV**

"She'd never say that" I whispered. "Jace isn't a monster. Neither am I"

"I wasn't talking about—" the trapdoor over our heads slammed open, two figures dropped from the hole, landing behind Valentine. Jace. He was falling through the air like an arrow shot from a bow. He hit the floor with assured lightness. The second figure landed beside Jace with the same lightness. Who is it? Alec? Then I recognized the familiar face, the face of my best friend, whish I thought was dead.

I forgot the sword, the cold and the pain in my throat, I forgot everything. "Simon!" Simon looked at me in the eyes. The tears I had been holding slipped down my face. Valentina looked shocked, he looked from Jace to Simon. The moment the sword left my throat, the ice drained from me, taking all my strength with it. I sank to my knees, shivering uncontrollably. I raised my hand to wipe the tears away from my face, the tip of my fingers were white with the beginning of frost bite.

"What did you do to her?" Jace was staring at me with horror.

"Nothing, yet" said Valentine. "I'm the one who should be asking you what have you done, Jonathan" Valentine's eyes were Simon. "Why is it still alive? Revenants can regenerate, but not with such a little blood in them."

"You mean me?" Simon demanded. He sounded like someone who deserved to face him equal footing. "Oh, that's right, you left me for dead. Well dead-er."

"I let Simon drink my blood" said Jace. "So he wouldn't die."

"You willingly let a vampire drink your blood?" Valentine's face was red of anger.

"Yes" said Jace.

"You have no idea what you have done, Jonathan." Said Valentine. "No idea."

"I saved a life" Jace said. "One you tried to take. I know that much.

"Not a human life" Valentine said. "You resurerrected a monster that will kill to feed again."

I saw jace's eyes go to the Sword, then to me. There was an unspoken question. "The Sword isn't turned. Not quite. He didn't get Maia's blood, so he didn't finish the ceremony—"

"Valentine turned to me, sword in hand,he smile. The Sword seemed to flick in grasp, then something hit me—it was like being knocked over by a wave, thrown down and then lifted against your will and tossed through the air. I rolled across the floor, helpless to stop myself, until I struck the bulkhead with bruising force. I scrumpled at the base of it, gasping with breathlessness and pain.

Simon started towards me at a run. Valentine swung the soul-sword and a sheer, blazing fire rose up, sending him stumbling backwards with surging heat. The fire had receded, but Simon was still crouched on the floor.

"If you kill him now," said Valentine, "you can undo what you've done"

"No" Jace whispered.

"Just take the weapon you have in hand and drive it through his heart" Valentine's voice was soft. "Nothing you haven't done before" Jace met Valentine's stare.

"I saw Agramon" said Jace. "It had your face"

"You saw Agramon?" the soul-sword glittered as he walked towards Jace. "And you lived?"

"I killed it"

"You killed the Demon of fear, but you won't kill the vampire, not even for my order?"

"That's true, he's a vampire," said Jace, "but his name is Simon."

Valentine stopped in front of Jace, the soul-sword in hand. "I take it then that you haven't change your mind?" He said "What you told me an you came here before,hay was your finally word, or do you regret having disobeyed me?"

Jace was drawing something from his belt. His eyes never left Valentine's. "Yes" Jace said, "I regret having disobeyed you"

"Valentine's voice soften. "Jonathan—"

"Especially," Jace said, "since I'm planing to do it again. Right now." His hand moved quickly, and something hurtled through the air towards me. It landed a few inches from me. My eyes widened, ,y mother's stele.

Valentine began to laugh. "A stele? Jace is this a joke? Or have you finally—" I didn't brother listening to the end of his sentence. My shaking hand reached for the stale, ignoring the pain. I grabbed the stele I began to draw, _open._

All my frustration, all my disappoint, all went to the stale and the rune. _Open. _All her love, all her relief at seeing simon alive, all her hope that they still might survive, all her love for Magnus. _Open!_

Her hand, still holding the stele, dropped. There was silence for a moment. The rune burned on the ship's bulkhead.

"What does it says?"asked Simon.

"It says" said Valentine. "_Mene mene tekel upharsin." _i staggered to my feet.

"That's not what it says"I said. "It says open."

Valentine met my eyes with his own. "Clary—"

The scream of metal drowned out his words. The wall where I had drawn the rune on, a wall of sheets of solid steel, warped and shuddered. Rivets tore free of heir housings and jets of water sprealyed into the room. I tried to run towards Jace and simon but fell on my knees as another surge of water came through the hole in the wall. The wave knocked me down, icy water under me. Terror gripped me, terror of the blind darkness and the depths of the river, the water around me was choking out the air of my lungs. I closed my eyes and Behan to think of the last kiss I gave Magnus, and of my mom. The darkness took me.

I woke up, I could hear my name being call. I looks around blinking, everythg was cover in ashes. I could see Luke, simon and Jace consern in their eyes.

"Where is Magnus?" I asked. They looked at each other, my hear contract. I stood up but fell back, Jace and simon helped me to my feet, I pushed past them. His eyes were close, there were tears in his cheeks. He looked so weak. I fell in my knees and hugged him. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"You're alive" he huggedme, carefully. "Did he did this to you?" He sacked touching were Valentine had hit me when I tolg him I loved Magnus. I nodded. Before he could say anything else I crushed my lips on his.

* * *

**Days later**

I opened Magnus's apartment and stepped inside. I walked towards the livingroom. Magnus was asleep on the loveseat. It had been a long day I went to see Simon, Jace and to the hospital. Then Medeleine said she knows how to wake up my mom. After that I told Luke and Jace. Then after a loooong talk I told Luke I was coming to see Magnus.

I stare down at him. He looks so peaceful. I kissed him in the lips, softly. I was about to draw back when he bite on my bottom lip, he took hold of my waist and pulled me on top of him.

**please review!**

**I know this chapter doesn't have many CLAGNUS scenes. Just wait the hot chapters at comming soon. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! I'm so sorry for not updating. You might thing I have no excuse, but I do. I began to write this chapter on Friday but since I started it late I had to finish it on Saturday. When I hit the 'submit document' button they kicked me out, I had to log in again, but of course the document didn't save, so I lost it. I has to write it all over again, I finished on Sunday and it happened AGAIN! I was mad, but i knew it want your guys' fault so I started to rewrite again, for the third time, even though I had my AIMS testing going on. On Tuesday when I was almost done, I just needed like three paragraphs, the page said it was loading, so guess what? I lost the document, for the third time. Then i had school work to do, i had a surrealism art project due ( Clary, with cat eyes), and i had to work on science lab report ( that teacher is a pain in the ass). So, this is my fourth time writing chapter 11. Hope you like it, and hope is worth it.**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters. I own Kathia.**

*****This is rated M for a reason*****

**Chapter 11**

**CPOV**

Simon and I had gone to Takis to get breakfast, well I did, he just hot some drink with blood in it. We talked a lot. We talked about things we usually talk about, and about comic books. He told me he tinks is better to be a daylighter because he can go out during the day, and he doesn't has to stay all day home, bored.

I reached out for my pencils. I'm finishing one of my drawing, of Magnus. Magnus and I were interrupted yesterday, again. This time by one of his clients, Magnus got mad, I told him it was fine. But before I left I whispered 'you better have free all day tomorrow' in his ear. He's picking me up in two hours, we are going to the mall. He insists in taking me shopping, I couldn't resist his voice, even though I wasn't even watching his face, but he's voice is so convincing even over the phone. He likes shopping more than me, and he's says I'm going to model up for him, no way in earth I'm doing that. We are spending almost all day together, the night, and most of tomorrow. I have a plan to not come home to sleep, it involves Isabelle.

Luke was sitting in the couch, I was sitting in the other, we're watching TV, _flashpoint. _I had already taken a shower, my hair was a little wet still, I had done a tiny braid in one side, to keep my hair away from my face. I'm wearing an oversized white shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. On just gonna put some eyeliner and mascara, once the plan is done. I glared at Luke, he was watching the TV, I carefully took my phone out, to text Isabelle.

**Now**, I send it. I carefully put my phone back in my pocket. My phone started ringing, I let it ring twice.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Clary!" Said Izzy. "You know that you have to remember this the next time I ask you for a favour. And I'm doing this cuz we're friiieds"

"Yes, Izzy." I said and rolled my eyes. "I have a date with Magnus," I said to keep the plan going.

"Ha. Like you two are just having a date." She laughed.

"No, I don't have plans after that." I said.

"You have to tell me how your wild sex night goes," said Izzy laughing harder.

"I don't know," I said. "I have to ask Luke," Luke who had been watching TV looked at me. "Wait," I said, and turned to Luke. "Luke, Izzy wants me to go with her after my date with Magnus" he nodded. "But, she wants me to stay over, to sleep there and go shopping tomorrow." Luke thought for a minute.

"Ok, it's fine, you can go" he said.

"Izzy, he says I can go."

"You have to tell me everything" she said

.

"Ok, see ya later" I said, I hanged up.

I stood up and went to my room, I grabbed a backpack. I packed my toothbrush, my pajamas, even though I don't think I'll use them, clothes for tomorrow, and my sketchbook. I want to draw Magnus while he's asleep, if I can. I put eyeliner and mascara on. Magnus should be here in about twenty minutes.

* * *

**MPOV**

Clary and I walked through the mall, holding hand, and matching. We are both wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and black shoes, we are color matching. We had already went to two stores, she got a few clothes, but i don't think is enough. As we walked through the mall, a store caught my eye. "Let's go there," I said, pointing to the store with my free hand, Clary rolled her eyes. I dragged her towards the store. The store looks big, there is a lot of people, and the clothes seem good.

Clary started looking through the clothes, as soon as we walked in, I chuckled. She wants to leave already, after the second store she said she was done shopping. Of course I disagreed, I told her two more stores and we could stop. She was looking at a oversized green shirt, she showed it to me for approval, I nodded. "It will look good on you. And with those beautiful eyes of yours,"she flushed. I took the shirt so she wouldn't have to be carrying it around.

As I looked through the store a short dress caught my eye. It was a 3/4 sleeve, lace pleat dress in royal blue. She will look, beautifully adorable with it, and royal blue looks good on her, I grabbed it. I was about go back to Clary when other dress caught my attention. This one's a short sleeve, leather dress, its short, just like the other. Clary will definitely look hot in this, without another thought I grabbed the dress. I turned around and a girl bumped into me, she's a few inches shorter than me, blonde and pale skin, she probably works here, since she has her name in her shirt.

"Sorry," the blonde said, she looked at the cloths I have in hand. "Can I hep you? Do you need help finding something? Are you buying for a sister? Friend?" She stepped closer to me, he definitely wants more than 'help me' find clothes, I shook my head.

"I'm here with my girlfriend," I said, "I should get going, I don't like being away from her."

"What a shame" she said, "but, if it doesn't works out, you know where to find me"

"That's never going to happen," I said coldly and walked away.

I looked around the store and quickly found my redheaded. I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, she gasped. I kissed her neck, then her cheek, and her pulse point. I moved her hair out of the way and bite her earlobe, I kissed her pulse point once again.

"As much as I like you kissing me like this, we are in a public place"

"We can always go to the fitting rooms" I said smirking and kissed her cheek. "I found some clothes for you, go try them on" I handed her the clothes, she took them and rolled her eyes. We went to the fitting rooms, I took a seat in one of the chairs that were there. There was a bunch mundane guys, 'boyfriends' I guess.

"Did you just got here?" Asked the guy sitting next to me, I nodded. "I have been here like an hour, plus the other five stores we went to" he sounded tired and bored. "She keeps trying things on, and I have to tell her how she looks," I should be a psychologists, since I'm good at listening to random mundane and their problems. "How many things did your girl take?" He asked.

"Just a few, she doesn't likes shopping, I had to drag her here."

"Really! You're lucky man." He said as he took his phone out, he looked at it and rolled his eyes. "Got to go," he said and walked to one of the fitting rooms. I took my phone out to text Clary.

**Call me when u put something on, I want to see how it looks. Well n that I mind if you aren't wearing anything *wink*** even if I'm not watching her I can see the blush in her cheeks when she reads it. The guy came back, and sat next to him, me talked about our 'girlfriends'.

**Come**

"Clary is waiting" I told him. I stood up and walked to her door. I knocked. She opened the door. She looks pretty, beautiful, adorable, cute, I knew she will look good in it, royal blue looks good on her.

"You look beautiful," I said, Clary flushed, I chuckle. She closed the door to try the other dress. I don't bother to go back and sit down, I stayed just outside her door. I waited there for about seven minutes. I knocked on the door. "Clary?"

"Really Magnus! A leather dress." I chuckle, I knew she word protest about the leather dress. "...agh... I can't pull the zipper up."

"Ok, I'm coming in"

"What? No!" But it was too late, I was already in, I closed the for door behind me. The zipper in her back was open halfway, I could see her pale, fragile skin. I moved her red locks out of the way, I kissed the back of her neck. "Ma—Magnus" I smirked against her neck, I kissed between her shoulder blades, then the back of her neck, again. "Magnuus" I smirked, I ran my finger down her back, leaving goosebumps, I pulled the zipper up. I took a look at her, the dress looked like a second skin in the top part, it made her curves visible, damn she looks hot, sexy hot, I knew she would.

"You look hot," I said, still looking at her, she blushed. "Of course you will look hotter without clothes" I winked at her.

"Magnus!" I gave her an innocent look, "out!" I smirked and got out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**APOV**

I stepped inside Katy's apartment, I shoved the key in my pocket. I hadn't seen her for three days, I was supposed to come yesterday, but my planes were cancelled because I had to go shadowhunting with Jace and Isabelle. Katy was disappointed but not mad, she's understanding, that another thing that I like about her. Katy was sitting in the loveseat, reading a book, she looked up and dropped her book.

"Alec!" Katy ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you!" She kissed everywhere in my face, she finally reached my lips. I picked her up, and walk to the loveseat, I sat down, Katy in my laps.

"I missed you too," I said, I pressed my lips to her soft ones. Our lips moved at a rhythm, she parted her lips, giving me permission to explore her mouth. My tongue battle with hers for dominance. We moaned in the kiss, she tasted like strawberries. Her hands went up to my hair, she ran her fingers through my black locks, like always. We broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"I think you have an obsession with my hair," I said.

"And with your eyes too," she said, I chuckle. "And your body, and your face, and you all, even if I haven't seen you all." She had only seen me without a shirt, I don't know how it happened, we were making out and then my shirt was gone, I blushed at the memory, she smirked.

* * *

**MPOV**

After convincing Clary to get the leather dress, we went to other store. I convinced her to buy other dress too, so she got the cute royal blue, the sexy black leather and a party/clubbing purple dress, and other things. We ate Chinese and walked around the mall. We got a ice cream and I bought a few things for me.

We were curled up in the loveseat, watching TV_, project runaway_, well I am watching it, I'm aware of Clary just staring at me. She has been like that for minutes, staring at me, she turns around to see the TV now and then. She's been playing with my fingers too. She closed her eyes, I looked down at her, her eyes were close, she was chewing on her lip. She opened her emerald eyes, she caught me staring at her, I looked back at the TV. I was expecting her to say something but she didn't, still watching her from the corner of my eye, she was staring at me.

"Clary, I know I'm super hot but I don't want you drooling in my couch." I chuckle as she blushed.

"Well, you're so hot, I can't hep it but stare at such beauty," she laughed, she kissed each of fingers. She buried her face in my chest, I chuckled, _she's so adorable_. Her warm lips pressed in my neck, she kissed my neck softly.

She planted kisses from my neck up to my jaw, she kissed my cheeks, the side of my mouth and finally my lips. She went down my neck, kissing, sucking, and nipping. She sucked my neck, making me moan. She moved so she was completely on top of me, she ran her fingertip down my stomach, laughing playfully. She began kissing, nipping and sucking my chest and neck, she she ran her tongue through my neck, earning a low moan from me. She went up kissing and licking, she bite my earlobe, she kissed and sucked the spot behind my ear, making me moan.

She kissed me in the lips, softly at first but the kiss grew stronger and passionately. She ran her tongue through my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I quickly gave her, she moaned as our tongues touched. Our tongues fighting for dominance, while she ran her hands up and down my sides. She began playing with the hem of my shirt, she slipped her hand inside my shirt, making me lose the tongue battle. Her tongue danced inside my mouth, she explored every inch of it. She pulled my hair, I moaned, she smirked in the kiss, she pulled my hair again deepening the kiss. She traced my muscles with her fingertips, leaving goosebumps.

We broke the kiss, gasping for breath, Clary wasted no time, she attacked my neck, nipping kissing and sucking. She trailed down to my chest, and to my stomach and abdomen, kissing ad biting through my shirt. The thin fabric was the only thing between her warm lips and my hot skin. She pulled my shirt halfway up, she kissed my abdomen, her lips were warm, the sensation was indescribable, it's something about her that makes the feeling much better. Clary is different, I love Clary, she's special, she's all I want and need, I would give up anything for her, even my own magnificent life. Clary brought me back from my thoughts and she placed wet kisses in my chest, stomach and abdomen. She traced the muscles in my abdomen once again, this time with her tongue, I moaned at the pleasure. She smirked against me, she licked a line in my abdomen, making me moan once again.

"Lilith... Clary..." she smirked once again, she looked at me and licked her bottom lip, _damn sexy_.

.

She crushed her lips on mines, she kissed me furiously, she gave my hair a tug, making me moan, I love it when she pulls my hair. She tugged my hair again, I moaned louder, I parted my lips inviting her in, she lost no time. Her tongue, danced inside me, she touched every spot inside my mouth. She moved her hips up, we moaned at the friction. She went down, leaving kisses in the way, she kissed dangerously close to the hem of my pants, I moaned. My member twitched, I'm hard. She licked the spot she had just kissed, she pulled my pants, just a little, and kissed my hipbone, she then lick it.

I couldn't take this torture anymore. I pulled her up and captured her delicious lips. I kissed her furiously, she kissed me with the same intensity. I licked her bottom, asking for entrance, without hesitation she parted her lips, allowing me to explore her delicious mouth. My hands went to her back, as hers went to my hair. I manage to flip over, without breaking the kiss, I was now on top of her.

We broke the kiss to catch our breath. I attacked her neck, kissing and nipping in her sensitive skin. I went up her jaw, I planted kissed and reached her ear, I bite her earlobe and sucked, she moaned. I kisses her sweet spot behind her ear, she moaned, running her hands up and down my back. She rose up, rubbing the too tight part of my pants, we moaned of pleasure. She repeated the action, then out of the blue, she was on top of me. She trailed kissed down my abdomen, she was trying to take my shirt of. I realized that we are still in the couch.

"Clary, wait" I said, she looked confused, her cheeks were scarlet_. She's so adorable! _"I don't want to make love to you..." she looked hurt, "... here, I want you to remember this, to be something special" I kissed her forehead, I stood up, holding her, she wrapped her legs around my waist, I headed to my room, kissing her face all the way there. I manage to open the door, I walked in and closed the door behind us. "Close your eyes," I whispered in her ear, she did as told. I snapped my fingers, the room was now filled with candles. "You can open them now" I said, she gasped as she saw the room illuminated with candles.

I set her down in my bed, she looked nervous. _She had been doing a hell of a good job turning me on and getting me hard and now she's nervous, how cute!_ I kissed her cheeks, and lips softly. I kissed everywhere her face, her forehead, cheeks, the tip of her nose, I kissed her soft lips. The kiss started soft, gentle, and slow, it began to grow stronger and intense. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she parted her lips quickly, letting me in. We moaned as our tongues made contact, Clary tugged my hair, as our tongues battle for dominance. Clary's hands left my hair and went inside my shirt, tracing my muscled abdomen. She gave a pull to my shirt, letting me know that it had to go. I pulled away from her lips, she quickly pulled my shirt off, i did the same to her, revealing her white bra, we threw out shirts somewhere in the room. She pulled me down for another kiss.

Clary locked her arms around my neck, I ran my hands up and down her sides. I broke the kiss, I kissed her jaw, and went down her chest, I kept going and reached her stomach. I placed wet kissed everywhere in her stomach, I kissed and sucked on her bellybutton, she began to laugh, that laugh that made the rain stop, the laugh that light my days.

"Magnus!" she said laughing, "stop, Magnus!"

" oh, so you can torture me but I can't, huh"

"You tease me all the time!" She said. I laughed, I kissed her in the lips.

She flipped me over, she was on top of me. She kissed my neck, and licked it. She bite and then sucked on my neck, leaving red marks. Out of the blue her hands went to my pants, she move down, she kissed just above the hem of my tight pants. She pulled the zipper down, painfully slow, she unbuttoned and pulled them halfway down. I kicked them off, completely, I threw them where we had thrown our shirts, I was left with I undid her pants and they joined mines at the floor. I rolled over so I was now on top of her.

"Clary, last chance to change your—" she cut me off with a kiss.

I tried to unhook her bra but couldn't, I tried again and failed_. I'm a eight hundred year old warlock, and yet can't unhook a bra. I hate those things_. Clary laughed at my attempts.

"I'll do it" she said, she unhooked her bra easily. I slowly took it all the way off, and I threw it with the pile of clothes. She tried to cover her breasts but I stopped her.

"Don't. You're perfect," in said, she blushed. I kissed her stomach and went up to her breast. I kissed her breast, she gasped, I smirked and licked it. I sucked, kissed, and licked on her breast, while massaging the other with my hand. Loud moans escaped her lips, I bite her hard nipple, I licked it between my teeth, she moaned and gave a tug to hair. I moved to her other breast, doing the same things i had done with the other, I kissed, bite it, licked, and nipped. I gave a last kiss to her breast, I went down, kissing and licking, she tastes delicious, its intoxicating, just like her sent.

Clary laughed as I ran my fingertips down her sides and kissed her bellybutton, I chuckled,_ she's to ticklish._ I went back to kiss her neck, while my hands travel to her panties, she gasped, but nodded. I gently and slowly pulled her panties off, I threw them with the rest of our clothes. I kissed her stomach and went up to met her lips, our lips met and she wrapped her arms around my my neck and her legs around my waist. The pleasure of our bare skin touching was indescribable, her chest and stomach pressed against mines, the fabric of my gray boxers was the only thing between our 'areas'.

As our tongues danced, my hand trailed down to her 'area' she gasped and jumped a little, breaking the kiss. She looked at me in the eyes, she cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly, she took a deep breath and nodded. I kissed her and inserted my finger inside her. Clary's breath caught, I know she's in pain, I gave her time and then began to move. I inserted a second and then a third, moving them in and out. She moaned and lifted her hips up, I tool my finger out, and my boxers, I thew them with rest of our clothes. I snapped my fingers, a condom appeared in my hand, I put it on. I locked my eyes with Clary's she nodded.

"Do it. I love you Magnus, I want you and trust you." She kissed me.

"I love you" I said and kissed her.

I lowered myself inside her, slowly, trying to hut her the less possible. Her face had a mask of pain. I placed butterfly kisses everywhere in her stomach, trying to distract her a little, I kisses her neck, whispered sweet things in her ear, and kissed her everywhere. She lifted her hips, I knew I should start moving, so I did. I began to move, slowly and gently.

**CPOV**

The pain was replaced by mixed pleasure. I lifted my hips, Magnus began to move, gently and slowly inside me. It can't feel more right, being with Magnus feels right. It feels like I had always been missing a piece and now I'm complete. Magnus is the piece my life had been missing. Magnus is all I want and need. Magnus is m first and only.

I lifted my hips again to let Magnus know it was ok to move faster. I moaned as he picked up the pace. The pain i had still feeling was replaced with pleasure. I dug my nails in Magnus's back. I moaned as I felt waves of pleasure feeling my body, each thrust sent pleasure through my body. The feeling is undescribed, the feeling of Magnus inside me, filling me. I have never felt more pleasure in my life, I have never been happier than what I am now.

Magnus was kissing me, everywhere, while thrusting inside me, I groaned. He kissed my neck, I moaned and tugged his dark and soft hair, he moaned. Sucked his neck, earning a moan that escaped from his soft and delicious lips, I licked his neck and earned a soft moan. I kissed him feverish, I parted my lips letting his tongue in. I moaned of pleasure at his tongue exploring my mouth and at his thrust, I gave a tug to his hair. I moved my hands from his hair to his back, I ran my hands up and down his back, his honey tanned skin felt hot against my hands.

My nails digging in his shoulder blades as his thrusts became faster, I moaned loudly. I was meeting his thrusts and we were both moaning. Magnus buried his face in my neck, his hands resting at my sides, thrusting harder and harder.

"Ah... Magnus..." I moaned. I gripped the sheets and moaned loudly. I groaned as I felt bolts of pleasure go through my body.

With each thrust I felt Magnus hardener inside me, his thrust sending more bolts of pleasure through my body. Magnus bite my nipple, making me groan. Magnust's thrust hit a spot, that made me moan loudly of pleasure. "Maaaa... Magnus... a god there..." his thrust hit the same spot again, and again. I felt my walls tighten and something building up in my abdomen, just above my 'area'. Magnus's thrusts were faster and harder, I didn't care how hard my screams are, no one can hear us anyways, I felt pleasure in every inch of my body. "Ah.. yes... Magnus... faster.. harder..." his thrusts got faster and harder.

"...fuck... Clary you're so tight." Magnus moaned and thrust harder. As his thrust grew faster and harder I felt my walls tighten even more.

"MAGNUS" I shouted as I came, he thrust again, he was harder.

"CLARY" he shouted as he gave a last thrust and collapsed on top of me.

He pulled out and rolled off me, we were both breathing hard. He pulled me closer to him, I rested my face in his chest. He pulled the cover over us as i shivered when the cold air hit our sweaty bodies.

"You're mine," he said and kissed my forehead.

"And you're mine" I said and kissed his chest.

"Always and forever" he said, "I love you"

"I love you too. I love you with my heart." I said. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and we fell asleep, holding each other.

**Please review!**

**Read: I fist wanted a love triangle between Clary, Magnus, and Alec. But then I thought of Alec, I love Alec and Magnus, I don't want Alec hurt, so i made Kathia. And a lot if you were happy about that, but you all want a love triangle. So what about Raphael? Tell me what you think.**

**I'm sorry for misspelled words, I write in a tablet. Please review, its my first time writing about this... you know what i mean, it took me forever. Please, please review!**

**More hot scenes in next chapter I'm thinking of a shower scene.**

**Love,**

**karimebane.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Good you guys like my last chapter, I got good reviews for my first kind of scene ( you know what I mean). I asked if you wanted Raphael to like Clary so it be a love triangle, nut only a few wrote a review as a response, so since like five reviews saying yes to Raphael and no reviews saying the contrary, he's in. Sorry for not updating sooner, I got carried on in a Malec fanfiction, I couldn't help it but read it, and it was pretty long. Well I actually read four Malec fanfictions, and they were long. And I had family visiting. I will try to update sooner but can't promise. Sorry.**

**Guest- Valentine and Jonathan get in a few chapters later in the setting of city of glass.**

**The Angles Daughter021- to write on my tablet I used to go to the page and go to 'manage documents' and just typed in. But when I was writing chap. 11 I had a lots of problems, it kicked me off before I could save it or other things happened, I had to write chapter 11 four times. So now I downloaded an app 'writer' so I write the chapter and copy and paste it to the page, so if it doesn't save correctly I still have it in the app. If you need more he'll just ask, I'll help in what I can ;)**

**Fan- yes there will be Camille but that's after city of glass, which I haven't started yet so Camille won't be showing in a good time.**

**greygirl2358- you got it! That's just what I'm doing with Raphael. He likes Clary but Clary a Magnus love each other, no way to break them.**

**Ha,ha, I know huh, who wouldn't want to do Magnus. I have this BIG crush on him (and Alec) I'll kill for a boyfriend like them. I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one who wants Magnus. In the movie he's just sexy.**

**PLEASE read the bold letters at the end, and answer the IMPORTANT question, because I often ask thing at the end but just a few answers.**

**Sadly I do not own the characters, Cassandra Claire does. But I do own Katy.**

*****This is rated M for a reason * * * **

**Chapter 12**

CPOV

I woke up in pure bliss and of course sore. I felt strong arms around me, I was warm. The bed was really comfortable, I could stay like this all day. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, I moved red locks of hair from my eyes. I smiled as I looked up, Magnus looks peacefully asleep. We were covered in a yellow-green comforter, not as beautiful as Magnus' cat eyes. Our bodies were pressed together, his hand was in my back, our faces just inches apart. His honey caramel tanned skin seemed to glow as the light coming from the window hit his bare chest. I blushed, we had no even a piece of clothes one, we were naked, in the same bed, and our bodies pressed together.

I should get dressed, I thought. But I was too warm and comfortable that I didn't wanted to move. Magnus looks beautiful, he always does, but he looks so peaceful. I have always thought Magnus is too much for me. He is way too beautiful, way too sexy, he's damn gorgeous. But the way he looks at me, the way he tells me he loves me and all those sweet thing he tells me make me believe that I do deserve him. Magnus is all I want, i love him, I know I do, I'm sure. I'll do anything to be with Magnus, I don't care what people or the Clave say, as long as Magnus loves me and i love him, we'll do anything to be together.

I kissed Magnus' shoulder, his skin felt hot in my my lips. I traced his bare chest whit my fingertips, then I traced his beautifully handsome face, I ended in the tip of his nose and kissed. I kissed him in the lips, softy, trying not to wake him. I want to wake up like this everyday, is pure happiness. All I need is my mother, I miss her, I pushed the thought away, not wanting to cry. I kissed Magnus chest and went up to his jaw, I kissed his lips, softly.

"I love you," I whispered. Suddenly he chuckled and pulled me closer with the arm that was wrapped around me making me gasp.

"I love you too" he whispered. "Goodmorning, love," his eyes still close.

"Goodmorning." I said, resting my head in his chest.

"What you're not going to keep on kissing the gorgeous body of mine?" He said opening one eye and just to see my face tomato red.

"W—what? I—I wasn't—"

"I have been awake since you began to kiss my body, you traced my chest, and kissed me, and stare and kiss." He said smirking. I buried my red face in his chest. "No need to be embarrass, sweet cheeks." That made me blush more, if is possible. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up to met my eyes. He kissed my cheeks, my forehead, the tip of my nose, and placed a soft kiss in my lips. He travel down my neck, leaving soft kisses. He kissed my chin lightly, like a feather touch.

He wrapped his arms around me, in a warm embrace. He was breathing in my neck, making shivers go down my spine. I gave him a quick kiss, and pulled away. He groaned as I got off bed, I wrapped one of the bed's white sheets around my body. I looked around the room looking for clothes I found a pile of clothes and grabbed Magnus' white shirt, I pulled it over my head, it was big for me, so it cover enough.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked looking at me with his cat eyes.

"No where," I said walking to bed, he seemed pleased with my answer, I curled up next to him.

"Can we stay like this?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me, he had put his boxers on. "I want to stay like this," he purred, his dark-brown eyes shining.

"Of course, I thought I had to ask," I kissed him and rested my head in his chest while he traced circles in my back and arm.

**40 minutes later**

"Magnus—"

"No." He said, pulling me even closer to him. We were still in bed, he didn't want to get off.

"If i give you a kiss?" I said trying to sound convincing.

"No."

"Magnus come on," I insisted, "two? Three kisses?"

"No."

"Its eleven twenty, its time to get up."

"No." He repeated. I crushed my lips on his, I took him by surprise and he let his guard down, I took the opportunity to get off bed. "That's not fair!"

"Ha. Like if you play fair," I tried to pull the comforter from him, but of course I failed.

"You said you'll stay here, in bed with me," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I did," I said. I pulled the comforter and he pulled it back, he let it go, making me fall backwards.

"Ow" I landed on my ass! Magnus sat up and looked down at me. He burst up laughing, _he was_

_laughing at me, me!_ He was laughing hysterically.

"That's... what you... get for trying to get me off bed.." he said between laugher. I stood up and threw the comforter at him.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to shower by myself then." I said.

"W—what?!"

"Well, it seems like you prefer to stay bed than shower with me." I said

"No need to shower alone, love. I'll happily join you," he said standing up and walking towards me. I smirked, and we made our way to his bathroom.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to get you off bed," I said with a smirk playing in my lips.

"How can I resist you?" He said while turning the water on. He took his boxers off, he was completely naked, and I couldn't help it but take a look at his muscular body._ Damn he's hot,_ I knew that already anyways. But yesterday I didn't have time to admire his gorgeous body, fan he's big. "Like what you see?" He said with a husky voice.

"W—What?"

"You were drooling," he said as he made his way to me.

"I was not!"

"Oh really?" He said seductively as he slowly pulled my/his shirt off, leaving me exposed, completely naked. I blushed furiously, he ran he's thumb down my cheek and kissed it. "We made love last night and your blushing because I took your shirt off? Actually it was mine. You're so cute. Adorable."

We stepped in the shower, the water was warm and felt good as it dripped down our bodies. I kissed Magnus chest a he moved my hair behind my ear. Magnus kissed my neck, I moaned, his lips always feel to good against my skin. And they are perfect in my lips. I kissed Magnus in the lips softly, I cupped his cheeks, he placed his hands on my sides, making a shiver go down my spine at his wanted touch. My hands traveled down his chest, I traced the muscles in his abdomen, and kissed his neck. Magnus ran his fingertips down my spine, making me shiver, again.

I kissed him feverish, our lips moved in sync, I liked Hus bottom lip, he parted Hus lips immediately, our tongues wrote fighting for dominance. Magnus wrapped his arms around me, pressing our bodies together, I moaned loudly as his erection rubbed against my arching 'area'. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, he grabbed my thighs and picked me up, we moaned as our 'areas' were pressed together. He pressed me against the cold and wet wall, never braking the kiss. I tugged his hair, earning the reaction I wanted from him; a moan.

He kissed my nipple before liking it. He licked around it, teasing me.

"M—Magnus," he looked at me in the eyes and smirked, he took my breast in his mouth and began to suck. I moaned and tugged his hair making him moan too. I drop my hand from his hair to his chest, I moan as i feel the hot skin beneath my fingertips. He moans as I go lower and lower, I trace the the his V, he groans and breaks the kiss, the throws his head back.

"Fuck...ah... Lilith, Clary..." I smirk because I love his reaction. I licked his pulse point before sucking on it.

He nipped my hard nipple and took it between his teeth. He licked and sucked my breast and left it with a pop. He moved on to do the same to my other breast, nipping, licking, and sucking. He moved up to my neck, nipping, kissing, in was a moan mess.

I threw my head back, and tighten my grip in Magnus neck so i wont fell. The moment couldn't been hotter, the way he kisses me, the way his skin feels underneath my touch, and the warm water dripping down our bodies. I don't want anything more right now than Magnus' touch, I want him. Magnus nipped on my earlobe and sucked it, then he blow on it making me shiver.

"Shall I turn on the cold water?"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Do I need to tell you?"

"Aren't you gonna finish what you started?" I asked in a husky voice.

"Only if you want me to,"

"I want you Magnus. I always do," I said and kissed him feverish, I lowered my hand into his front, he gasped at my touch, I took advantage to invade his mouth with my tongue. We both moaned in the kiss, Magnus broke the kiss to set me down. He snapped his fingers and a condom appeared in his hand, he quickly putted on.

Magnus rubbed his hard member in my 'area' teasing me, I moaned at the pleasure. He rubbed my 'area' with his member again making me groan.

"M—Magnus s—stop te—teasing"

Magnus smirked and kissed me furiously, I kissed him back with the same intensity. Magnus lowered himself inside me, gently. I whimper at the pain and hissed, he stopped.

"Clary are you okay? it was a bad idea," he looked worried, we shouldn't —"

"Magnus, I'm okay, just sore," I said looking at him in the eyes. "I'm the one who started it."

"But I shouldn't have—" I cut him off with a kiss. I moved my hips to bury him deeper inside me,

the pain was still there but I want him too much like to stop. I can't leave him like this; hard and turned on, and I can't do it to me either, I want this as much as he does.

"Move," I order him, even if it hurts I know I won't get better if he doesn't move.

"It will get better," he assure me as if he had read my thoughts. He started moving inside me, slowly. He kissed me feverishly, he invaded my mouth with his tongue, his tongue battled with mine for dominance. I tugged his hair and earned a moan from him. Pain was replaced by pleasure as he picked up the pace.

"Clary... so ... tight.."

Magnus' thrusts got harder and faster, I moaned of pleasure. I was a moan mess. Magnus nipped my bottom lip, he licked, teasing me. I bite his bottom lip and sucked it, he moaned, I smirked.

I threw my head back, moaning, as I felt bolts of pleasure go through my body like last night. Neither Magnus or i care to hold up our moans, the bathroom was filled with moans, groans and our names being spoken by us.

I cried out as Magnus hit a spot, the spot that made me see stars. I scratched in between of Magnus' shoulder blades. I feel something building up inside me, just like before, i was getting close to the edge.

"Oh.. god.. right..t—there.. yessss... M—Magnu—us.." moaned as he hit the same spot, and again, and again."MAGNUS."I was digging my nails in his shoulder blades as I came came crying out. I buried my face in his neck, parting.

"Aggh.. Clary." He cried out and came with a final thrust, he buried his in the crook of my neck. We were both breathing hard.

"That was..."

"Amazing," he said, finishing my sentence. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back, in his ear, then I kissed it and nipped his earlobe. He set me down in shaky legs, he kissed my forehead. He took the shower gel and poured some in his hands. I immediately smelled the pomegranate and mango. The moved my hair out of my back with his free hand, and scrubbed my back and my entered body. When he was done I poured some shower gel in my hands and did he same. I took extra time on his muscular chest and abdomen, and his abs. When i was done he poured shampoo in his hand and began to wash my hair.

**MPOV**

"You stay here if you want, relax," I told Clary, I kissed her forehead and got out the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist. "I'll find us some breakfast, take your time." She nodded. "Love you, angle."

"Love you too," she yelled as I closed the bathroom's door. She loves me as much as i love her, i smile. I pulled up clean, blue boxer, and black skinny jeans. I pulled a plain baby blue V–neck shirt over my head. I changed the bed's sheets, Clary had bled, since it was her first time. I took sheets to the laundry room. I made my way to the kitchen.

What shall we eat? I thought. I can just snap my fingers, conjure something to eat. I opened one of the cabinets and found a box of pancakes mixing. I bought it a week ago or so, what a better timing. I took the box and placed it in the counter. I opened the fringe and took out what was needed: butter, milk, and two eggs. I put on an apron that says 'Sexy, Sexy Chef' in big letters. I mixed all ingredients with the blender and placed a pan in the stove. I divided the mix into two equal portions, and added chocolate chips to one. I turned the stove on and began to make my delicious pancakes with something special; love.

Clary entered the kitchen. She was wearing black skinny jeans, and a shirt of one of her favorite manga. She looked at me with curious eyes.

"You're cooking," she said.

"You're very observant, love," I said smirking. She raised an eyebrow at my sarcasm.

"I thought you only cook at special occasions."

"Why, yes, I do. You're special, love." I said, she blushed. _How cute_.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"No."

"Why—"

"Because I'm trying to be a nice boyfriend," I said, she smiled. One of the smiles that make me forget everything and melt.

"Sexy, sexy chef," she raised an eyebrow.

"Why, of course, I am sexy. Don't you think?"

"Mmmmm..."

"Don't you mmmmm me. Now you're going to tell me I'm not sexy anymore," said offended. "I'm not cooking ever again in my life." Clary laughed.

"Like you'll ever stop being sexy. That's just impossible." She said. "You are so hot," she said ruining her hand down my chest and abdomen. "And smart, cute, you're beautiful and perfect. You're a damn hot warlock, Magnus Bane, the magnificent.

"I like that," I said, she gave me a quick kiss. "But, cute?"

"Oh, you're cute when you're jealous. Ah, and on your sleep."

"And can a guy be cute?"

"Of course, there are cute guys like..."

"Like who?!"

"No one," she said. "Like you." She giggle. "See, you looks cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not."

"You have nothing to be jealous of." She kissed me softly. "I only want," kiss, "and," kiss, "love," kiss, "you." She pressed me against the counter and kissed me passionately.

I placed my tenth pancake in the plate were I have been placing them. They were five regular and five with chocolate chips, they came out all perfect and round. Well, except for the there I threw in the trash can. I forgot one while I was feeding Chairman Meow and talking to Clary, well kissing, anyways it burned, other fell in the floor when I tried to flip it like in the movies, but it didn't came out right, the other fell when I was placing it in the plate. And of course Clary laughed at me all three times. Clary made chocolate shakes for us.

"I'm done," I announced, Clary took out two plates from the cabinets and she gave me my chocolate shake. We sat down and ate while we talked.

We were curled up in the love seat, we watched project runaway, and flashpoint. I don't know if she really likes flashpoint or the blond guy. We had make out sessions in between both TV shows. After looking for a movie we end up with New moon.

I was running my hand down her thigh. Her eyes were on the screen, I looked up. It was the scene where Jacob was shirt-less in the rain. I cover Clary's eyes with my hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You are not allowed to watch that shirtless guy!" She laughed. She moved my hand out of her face and turned her head to me.

"You are so CUTE!"

"I don't see how. But I'm better to look at then that Jacob guy." I said.

"Jealous Magnus is cute, and hot."

"Oh, so I hotter than him." I said with sarcasm.

"Yes. You are damn hot."

"You were drooling over him a minute ago."

"Yea? I think you have a better view." She said running her hand down my chest."I like shirtless Magnus better. Are you mad?" She said giving me her puppy eyes.

"Yes. And that puppy face won't work."

"And this?" Sh asked and kissed me.

"No."

"And this?" She asked and kissed my neck.

"No." She got on top of me. She was sitting in my lower area.

"And this?" She was sucking my neck. She moved her hips up, I moaned at the friction.

"Nooh." She kissed me feverishly. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, l refused. She slipped her hands inside my shirt, I gasped, she took the opportunity to invade my mouth. I moaned and melted in the kiss as her tongue danced in my mouth.

"Are you mad?"

"No." She smirked and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

* * *

**CPOV**

Magnus and I ate lunch at Takis and after that we decided to go to the park for a walk. We were walking, holding hand and talking. Magnus dragged me to a small ice cream shop near the park. We both got an vanilla with chocolate chips ice cream cone. We continue our walk in the park.

As we walked some guy that looked around Magnus' age bumped into him. The guy left without saying 'sorry' or anything. Magnus cursed under his breath, I turned to him, his face was covered in ice cream. I tried to hold my laugher but failed. I burst out laughing.

"You," Magnus pointed his finger, dramatically, at me, "are laughing at me."

"I... I'm sorry," I manege to say as I laughed. He snapped his fingers and the ice cream in his face and neck was gone, like it had never been there. He snapped his fingers once more, and I couldn't move, I cold only move my head. I was frozen from my neck to my toes.

"Magnus. What. Did. You. Do?!"

"Ah, not in the mood to laugh anymore, are we?"

"Magnus Bane, you take this off me now!"

"I will. But, you have to say the magnificent Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn is the best boyfriend ever."

"No way."

"Oh then I guess you want to stay here all night," he said crossing his arms in his chest.

"OK. The magnificent Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn is the best boyfriend ever." I said. "And I love him," I added. Magnus smirked and snapped his fingers releasing me.

"I love you too," he said and kissed me softly.

* * *

Magnus dropped me off at the institute after a make out session at the park. We had another make out session in the car, then I gave him a good by kiss and went inside the institute. After saying 'hi' to Jace and Alec, Izzy dragged me to her room.

"You have to tell me everything." She said.

"What is there to say?"

"Come on. Did you guys ha—"

"Yes, yes, we did." I said nonchalantly.

"Soooo, how was your sexy sexy warlock? Was it good? Did you like it?"

"Hold your horses, Izzy." I took a deep breath. "I did like it. And Magnus was awesome, and he was gentle. He was sweet and he made me breakfast. And we showered together." I felt my cheeks hot.

"Omg! You guys had sex in the shower." I blushed.

"Yes. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because it would be weird to talk about it with Simon and I'm your friend... and I helped you."

"Good points."

* * *

I was walking to Luke's. After hanging out with Alec, Jace, and Izzy, I hanged out with Simon. I was walking alone, holding the shopping bags from yesterday. It was dark, Magnus told me he could drive me to Luke's but I said it was alright.

"Do you need help with that, hermosa?" Said a voice from behind me.

"N–No," I said.

"You sound unsure, hermosa."

"I'm not. What dou you want, Raphael?" I asked still walking.

"You."

"W—What?!" My mouth was hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Hermosa, or I'll kiss it." He lifted my chin, and touched my lips with his finger, I closed my mouth.

"I—I need t—to," I said and rushed past Raphael.

I was lying in my bed, thinking about Raphael said. Why did he said that? Is it funny to play with me? Or was he in the mod of joking and I was a victim? My t

Thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of my phone. It was a text from Magnus.

**Goodnight, I love you. Dream w me.** I smiled.

**Goodnight, love you too. Always :***

I smiled sleepily and closed my eyes, thinking of Magnus.

**Please review!**

**IMPORTANT: in a few more chapters I'll start city of glass. And as you know Max dies. And I love max, I cried when he died. So I want to ask you this: Do you want him alive in my story? I have been thinking about it. And I can have someone save him, before Sebastian/ Jonathan, kill him. I really don't want him to die. So tell me want you think, should he die or not.**

***sorry for misspelled words, i write in a tablet and do copy and paste.**

**Review, please, it make me happy.**

**Love,**

**karimebane.**


End file.
